Love For A Millennia
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: Arcee and Wheeljack meet on Cybertron before the great war after Wheeljack was hired by Arcee's sire to watch over Arcee and they fall in love. But can their love withstand what's to come? ArceexWheeljack ArceexMegatronus/Megatron one sided.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, chores are done. Now can we do some dune bashing?" Miko says and questions with joy as she rides on Bulkhead's shoulder as they go into the control room of the base.

"I don't know Miko, last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators" Bulkhead told her, "Uh, but there's a monster truck rally in town"

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band, it appears to be coming from a Starship inside this solar system" Ratchet announced and everyone looked to the monitors, "It's an Autobot identification beacon"

"So there are other bots out there?" Jack asked with curiosity.

"The mass was scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron finally went dark... But cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons" Arcee replied.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost to Mega One, identify yourself" Optimus said to the unknown being.

"I've had warmer welcomes from the Decepticon combat brigades" a voice came over the com unit. Arcee looked surprised before getting a sad look on her face at the sound of the voice.

"Wheeljack!? You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead exclaimed with joy at the voice of his old pal.

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal"

"Another bot's coming here. How cool is that?" Miko said feeling happy another bot was joining them.

"Wheeljack, I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?" Optimus stated and questioned as he looked at Bulkhead.

"He is one thousandth percent the real deal Optimus" Bulkhead replied feeling confident in his answer.

Optimus looks at him for a few seconds before looking back to the monitors "We will send landing coordinates for you Wheeljack. Safe journey"

"See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome" Bulkhead said before looking over to Arcee, he noticed her sad face expression "We'll make sure you get a proper welcome, there's one more bot here you know Jacky"

"Who?"

"Hello Wheeljack, it's been a while" Arcee then spoke up.

There was silence for a moment before Wheeljack spoke "Arcee? You're there too?"

"Yeah, I'm here too"

"...Well, I'll see you when I get there tomorrow"

"Yep"

Wheeljack then cut off the communication and Arcee looked down at the floor. Bulkhead watched her wishing there was some way to help, he remembers what went on between Arcee and Wheeljack and how they separated, he could recall the times when Wheeljack was in agony after their separation, longing to be near Arcee once more, to hold her and kiss her. And now their meeting up again after all these years, he figured they would be happy but it seems they may need time to take in the thought of seeing each other again.

"I'm going for a drive" Arcee said before she transformed and drove out of the base. Bulkhead just watched her drive out feeling sad and helpless.

"What was that all about? What's wrong with her?" Miko asked feeling confused at what just happened.

"Yeah Arcee looked like she had just seen a ghost" Jack stated.

"It's Wheeljack" Bulkhead replied "Wheeljack and Arcee had a thing before the war"

"Really?" Miko asked as her eyes started to glimmer at the thought.

"What kind of thing?" Jack asked.

"A love thing" Bulkhead replied.

"Duh" Miko said looking at Jack like he was stupid. Jack just glared at her.

Bumblebee then started beeping ::What happened?::

"I'm not sure if I should tell, Arcee and Wheeljack should be the one to tell it"

"But neither one of them is here. Come on Bulk, spill!" Miko exclaimed as she got comfortable on his shoulder waiting to hear the story. The others took a seat ready to hear it, even Optimus and Ratchet sat down wanting to hear the story.

Bulkhead looked around to everyone before taking a seat himself, "Alright, I'll tell you. It was before the war, Cybertron was in the golden ages, though was starting to fall apart already. The planet was filled with buildings like houses, and work shops and departments and places where you can get energon" all the bots smiled at the memory of the way Cybertron used to be "The streets were always filled with bots out for drives or running errands or whatever, it was a nice time. Wheeljack and I was staying at a training base, we were training to become warriors, there were some minor wars throughout history but the council was always able to take control and stop them before anything too serious could happen. They set up training camps for those who wanted to learn to fight and be a warrior in case another war broke out. This was when the Wreckers were just coming in, Wheeljack, myself and a few others were the first recruits in. We trained hard everyday, but we also had down times where we would have fun, the others would go off and find femmes to get with most of the time while Wheeljack and I just stayed at base and kicked back with some high grade energon"

"High grade energon?" Miko echoed in confusion.

"It's like liquor or alcohol in your human terms" Bulkhead explained.

"Oh. So why didn't you and Wheeljack go out to "find some femmes"?"

"Well Jacky wasn't really much of the type, he didn't see any femme worthy of his time, the femmes he dealt with were all spoiled and full of drama you can say and Wheeljack wasn't into that so thinking that all femmes were like that he didn't mess with them much. Though he did still look for the femme that had what he was looking for in a femme but no luck..."

"Until he met Arcee. How did they meet?" Miko said interrupting Bulkhead and feeling anxious to hear about how the two met.

Bulkhead let out a chuckle at the anticipation of the young human, "I'm getting there Miko. One day while Wheeljack, the other Wreckers and me was sitting around drinking energon and talking a blue mech walked in, he was well buffed and polished really top class, turned out he was on the council, and it was Arcee's sire.."

"Wait, Arcee's sire was on the council? I didn't even know that" Optimus asked and stated looking a bit confused.

"Yes, her father was on the council. You should know him his name was Halogen"

"Halogen, he had a hand in making me a Prime"

"Yep"

"I didn't know Arcee was his daughter"

"His only sparkling. Anyways he came to our training base looking for Wheeljack..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I'm looking for Wheeljack" Halogen announced after walking into the base. He had blue armor with hints of red and light blue optics, he was bulky with a couple of scars showing the battles he's been in.

"That would be me" Wheeljack spoke as he stood.

"I would like to hire you to guard my daughter. Being in a high position I have a big target on me and I fear my daughter is in danger, my mate is no longer around to look after her while I'm away in business. I'm leaving tomorrow to attend a meeting and will be gone for a couple of days and need someone to look after my daughter and keep her safe"

"With all due respect sir I'm no sparkling-sitter"

"I'm not looking for a sparkling-sitter I'm looking for a guard, trust me she's no sparkling"

"Am I getting paid?"

"Yes, I will pay you 300 credits a day, that's 600 credits for two days"

"Sounds like a reasonable amount. I'll do it"

"Good, be at my place first thing in the morning" the elder mech tells him before he gives him the location of his house.

"Alright I'll be there"

The elder mech then took his leave.

"Well look who landed a nice job" Seaspray spoke out teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah" Wheeljack responded not feeling amused by the joke.

"So how you think this femme looks?" Seaspray asked.

"Could be pretty, could be ugly. She's his daughter probably a spoiled brat that thinks she can get everything she wants and have it all her way and thinks the world revolves around her, just like all the other femmes I've encountered. I really don't care to be honest, I just want the credits"

"Yep, I thought so" Bulkhead stated with a soft chuckle.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	2. Chapter 2

"You hired a guard to watch over me!?" Arcee exclaimed with frustration after her sire told her about Wheeljack, "I'm not a sparkling I don't need a bot to watch over me!"

"I know your not a sparkling but you could very well be in danger cause of my position, so I hired a bot to guard you and keep you safe while I'm out of town for a couple of days"

"Teach me how to fight so I can take care of myself!"

"No, your not getting into that. Your mom was into fighting and stuff and now she's gone"

"Just cause she died doesn't mean I'll get killed, I'm at a higher chance of being killed by not knowing how to fight or defend myself"

"Arcee drop it! Your not learning to fight you will be guarded and the mech will be here in the morning!" Halogen made himself clear before heading to his room.

The next morning soon came and Wheeljack arrived at the house, he was instantly greeted by the mech who hired him, "Wheeljack, I'm glad your on time"

"Always am"

"Just to give you bit of a heads up my daughter is not too pleased with me hiring a mech to look after her so expect some fight and resistance"

"Alright" Wheeljack said feeling a bit confused, _I can't wait to meet this daughter. Bet she's an ugly spoiled brat_ Wheeljack thought to himself as he followed Halogen through the house as he gave him a tour, stopping in his office.

"Be a dear and get Arcee?" Halogen tells one of the house maidens.

"Yes sir" the maiden said before leaving to get Arcee.

"You are free to go anywhere in this house while you're here Wheeljack, except for Arcee's room, get her permission before going in there, or you might get a clank to your helm" the mech said while rubbing the side of his helm.

"Dully noted sir" _This Arcee sounds like a tough one, but no worries I'll get a hold on her_

"Ahh here's my daughter. Wheeljack, meet my daughter Arcee" Halogen said as he walked over to his daughter.

Wheeljack looked and saw a slender blue femme standing before him, with nice facial features and the most beautiful optics he had ever seen, blue with purple highlights around the center. The femme was so beautiful, the most beautiful he has ever laid his optics on, he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

"Arcee this is Wheeljack, the mech I told you about" Arcee walked up to Wheeljack and extended her hand, still staring in disbelief by how beautiful she is he takes her hand and they shake, "Nice to meet you Wheeljack"

"Nice to meet you too" Wheeljack says as he comes out of his trance.

"Alright now that you two have met I'll be off. Oh and Wheeljack" Wheeljack looked at the older mech, "I got to thinking, maybe if things go well these couple of days, and if Arcee wants you to, then you can stay on permanently"

"Thank you sir, I'll do my best"

With that the older mech left.

Once Arcee's sire was out Arcee looked at Wheeljack, "Alright listen, I know you don't want to be here looking after me and I really don't want you here looing after me, I can take care of myself"

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge, "Is that so?"

"Yes that is so"

"Then why did your sire seek to hire a mech of warrior status to protect you?"

"Because he doesn't think I can handle myself but I aim to prove to him otherwise" she said before she turned to walk out of the office.

Wheeljack followed after her, "And just how do you plan to do that?"

"None of your business. Look, we're just gonna get these two days out of the way and then we both can get back to our lives"

"You don't really like me, do you?"

"I don't like being treated like a fragile femme that needs to be guarded and protected at all times, and babied like I'm still a sparkling"

 _She has a sense of independence about her and hates being taken care of. Nothing like the other femmes I've met_

"Miss, the shipment is in" a hand servant came up and told Arcee.

"Ok, thank you"

"A shipment of what?" Wheeljack asked.

"If you must know a shipment of energon" Arcee replied rolling her optics.

 _She's gonna be a tough nut to crack_

They get to the area where the energon shipment is and the servants are loading them into a wagon like thing for Arcee to pull, "What's with all the energon? Where are you taking it?"

"I'm sure you'll be tagging along so you'll see for yourself" she replied as she transformed and hooked up to the wagon thing and started to drive off, Wheeljack transformed and drove off as well.

"Your right, I will be tagging along, I have a job to do"

"Of course"

They drive on through the streets, all the while Wheeljack was running through his processor reasons why Arcee is heading out with so much energon. They soon come to a part of Cybertron which is known as a wasteland, where all the poor and downgraded Cyberronians live who were abandoned out by the council, "What are we doing in these parts? It's a good thing I came along"

"You'll see" she replied ignoring his remark.

Some of the bots that were around walked up to them as they came to a stop, "Arcee, so nice to see you again" one of the older ones said.

Arcee transformed, "Nice to see you again too Roughshot. As promised another lot of energon" she said with a warm smile. Wheeljack transformed looking dumbfounded at what was happening. A rich femme of high standards helping the low, misfortunate downgrade bots? He never seen such a thing, all the rich bots of high standards usually look down on these kinds of bots, just ignoring them and their pleads and thinking ill of them. But Arcee is actually risking her metal to come out and help them get energon. The two watch as the bots run to the wagon thing and get as much energon as they could, "You surprise me Arcee" Wheeljack then spoke up.

Arcee looked over at him, "How so?"

"Your whole attitude on things, you coming out here to give these bots energon. I never seen a femme of high standards even give a thought to helping, but you do. Your whole attitude is different from what I though it would be"

"Thought I was gonna snobbish and self centered?"

"Well, yeah"

"Never judge a bot before you get to know them" Arcee told him as she went to retreive the wagon.

"Thank you Arcee" the old bot said.

"It was my pleasure" she said before she transformed and hooked up to the wagon again and drove off, Wheeljack transformed and drove off behind her soon coming up to her side.

"Your right. So how are you gonna prove to your sire you can take care of yourself?"

"Not sure yet but I'll think of something"

"Do you even know how to fight?"

"No. My sire refuses to teach me"

"How come?"

"Cause mom was big on fighting and sire believes that's what caused her to get killed and in a way it's true, but still he won't let me learn so I can defend myself"

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I could teach you to fight if you like"

"Will you really?"

"Sure"

"I would really like that. Thank you"

They drive on heading back to the house.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	3. Chapter 3

"Take the wagon back to the kitchen for me please" Arcee gently tells one of the hand servants after her and Wheeljack got back to the house.

"Yes ma'am" the servant said as he took the wagon.

"Thank you. Follow me Wheeljack" Arcee says as she leads the way to the training room, and Wheeljack follows her, "Dad thinks I can't get in here, he doesn't know that mom gave me the password to get in" she says as she punches in the password, "This will stay between us" she then stated as she opens the door and walks in.

"Will be our little secret" Wheeljack says as he follows her in.

Arcee leads him to the middle of the room then turns to look at him, "Alright, what shall we start with first?"

"Lets start with a fighting stance first" he replied as walked around to behind her.

"Ok" she said as she watched him. He then started nudging her feet with his foot to get her to stand a certain way, then he positioned her upper body putting her arms the way they're supposed to be. He takes her hands to help put them in fighting position, all the while feeling his spark starting to pulse faster, it was new to him and he couldn't figure why it was pulsing so fast now. But little does he know Arcee was experiencing the same thing and wondering the same.

He then goes to stand in front of her and examine her, "Perfect. Now try to punch me"

With a smirk Arcee took a swing with her right hand to punch him, but he dodged and caught it, "Nice attempt but your gonna have to do better than that" Wheeljack tells her as he smiled at her.

"Alright then" she brings up her left hand and punches him on the side of his head which causes him to fall back a bit but he still kept his balance.

He shook his head a bit, "Good one. You have quite a punch"

Arcee chuckled, "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Shall we continue?"

"Yes" she replied as she got back into her fighting stance. They continued on with the lesson for a few more hours, then they stopped and went to get some energon.

"How did your mom die exactly?" Wheeljack asked as they were sitting down in the seating area of the house drinking some energon, "If you don't mind me asking"

Arcee let out a sigh, "I don't mind, they say it helps to talk about it. All I know is from what dad told me since I was a youngling at the time. He said they were out for a romantic time, driving around town, doing some fun stuff. He was all into the fun and exciting stuff then, but it all went away after she died. They were out about town when they were attacked by some mechs who were against the council, they didn't like the way the council was running things and was looking to make a change, so they attacked my mom and dad. Dad had told mom to run away, to save herself but being the tough, stubborn femme she was she refused and stayed to help him fight them off. During the fight one of them blasted her, right in the spark chamber, killed her in a nanoclick. Now you see where I get my stubbornness from and why dad is so against me learning how to fight, he's afraid the same thing will happen to me"

"I'm sorry Arcee. She sounds like she was a great femme, a great mate and a great mother"

"She was. She was also gentle and caring. I don't remember too much about her but I do remember her teachings, teaching me to look after others especially those less fortunate then me cause it's not their fault their in the situation their in."

"Hence you going out to give the needy energon and such"

"Yeah. I make sure to keep it up as much as I can in her remembrance"

Wheeljack then went quiet, not sure of what to say next.

oOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Whoa. What a first start" Miko said.

"I know"

"Now I see where she got all that gentle and kindness from and wanting to care from others, it's from her mom's teachings" Optimus stated.

"But how do you know all this Bulk?" Jack questioned feeling confused.

"Well Jacky and I are best friends, so naturally he tells me everything"

"Oh, so Wheeljack told you"

"Yep"

"Of course, there would be no other way he could know" Miko said with some attitude. She then looked at Bulkhead, "So when did you meet her?"

"I'm actually just getting to that"

oOoOOoOoOOOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOoOooOoOOOoOo

It was the next day and Bulkhead was sitting in a bar with the other Wreckers drinking some high grade energon, "I wonder how Jacky's doing" Bulkhead stated.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's in a mansion for crying out loud, hanging with the rich and I've never met a bot who was sad or mad about being with the rich" Rodobuster stated.

"Yeah I know that, I'm talking about him having to watch over a femmes since as you know he doesn't really like dealing with femmes that much, especially a rich one"

"Yeah we all know that" Seaspray said. Just then they see Wheeljack walking in with the femme, "Jacky!" they all exclaimed with excitement to see their friend.

"Hey guys" Wheeljack greeted back.

"We were just talking about you. How is it with the high society?" Seaspray stated then asked.

"Pretty ok. A really nice house"

"And who is this pretty thing?" Rodobuster asked looking over Arcee.

"This is Arcee, the femme I was hired to guard and protect and don't even think about trying anything" Wheeljack replied to Rodobuster making sure he know not to try anything.

"Who me?" Rodobuster asked all innocent like, "I wouldn't dream of it" he then leans in closer to Wheeljack, "But I will say you got a nice one, keep her close" he then whispered to him.

"It's just a job" Wheeljack whispered back, "But I will protect her from a mech like you"

Rodobuster just threw his hands up as to say he won't try anything and he won't touch her.

"Nice to meet you Arcee" Bulkhead said breaking the tension, "I'm Bulkhead and that's Seaspray, Rodobuster and Springload"

"Nice to meet you all"

"Is Kup back at the camp?" Wheeljack asked.

"Yep. You know him, he's all about work and training" Bulkhead replied.

"Yeah that's Kup"

"So your all training to become Wreckers?" Arcee asked.

"Yes ma'am" Seaspray replied.

"It's the worst position to train for but we're all tough mechs and know we can handle it" Springload spoke up.

"Just want regular energon?" Wheeljack asked Arcee.

"Yes"

"A cube of regular energon and a cube of high greade" Wheeljack then told the bar tender, the bar tender then gave him the cubes and he handed Arcee the regular energon one.

"Don't like the high grade?" Rodobuster asked.

"No, I think it's nasty" Arcee replied as she gave a little look of disgust.

They all laughed at her face expression, "Not everybot likes it but we love it" Seaspray stated before taking a gulp of his.

"Yep" they all said before taking a gulp as well.

"So what's it like to have a father that is a part of the council?" Springload asked.

"It's ok. The only bad thing about it is that I don't get to see him much or spend much time with him"

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well" Bulkhead said.

"Eh we have our moments" Wheeljack said jokingly, "But yeah we're getting along pretty well"

"You didn't expect us to get along?" Arcee asked.

"To be honest we didn't. It's just the way Jacky is, he never did much care for the ones of high society, especially femmes who would act all snobbish and selfish" Bulkhead replied.

Arcee let out a little laugh, "I know he thought I was gonna be like that until I proved him wrong"

Wheeljack then laughed as well, "Yeah she's not like the others"

"Glad to hear it"

"Most femmes would be offended by that but I can't help but find it kind of funny" Arcee says as she laughs.

"I like her" Rodobust said.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

"I watched them and watched how closely they were sitting, Wheeljack was so close to her that his arm was touching hers and when he wasn't talking to us he was looking at her. I could tell he was getting feelings for her already"

"Wow, only one day with her and he had started falling for her" Miko said looking a bit surprised, but at the same time not surprised.

"With us we can easily fall in love after getting to know the other just a little bit" Ratchet explained.

"Yeah and Arcee was showing to be the femme Wheeljack had been looking for so he was falling for her already, I could tell by the way he was acting around her. He seemed happy, the happiest I've ever seen him"

"Love and the right girl can do that to you" Jack stated.

"Yes it can"

"Come on get to the part where he tells her his feelings" Miko said, filled with excitement.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	4. Chapter 4

Bulkhead let out a little chuckle, "I'll get there Miko, but it'll be a little while"

"Awe ok. So what happens next?"

"We all finished our energon and they headed back to her house, from what I heard they got quite the surprise when they got back"

oOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoooOOOoOoOOoooOOoOOoOo

Wheeljack and Arcee gets back to the house and as soon as they walk in Arcee is greeted by one of the hand servant, "Ma'am this note was sent while you were gone, it's from your father"

"Thank you"

The servant just took a bow and walked off. Arcee opened up the message on the pad she was given, "Oh, father says he'll be a day late and that he met a mech he's been getting acquainted with and he's bringing him back with him. He also says to get things together for him, he wants me to set things up for a special dinner for this mech, apparently he's an important mech of high standards"

"Did he say who the mech is?"

"No, it don't"

"Oh. Well guess we better get started with the preparations"

"Yeah guess we better"

They get started on the preparations. Later they get about half way through when Arcee decides to take a break, "That's it for today we'll rest and finish it tomorrow before dad gets here"

The servants go to their living area to rest while Arcee takes Wheeljack out to the back area where there is a walking path which is lit up with lights and has a fountain in the middle with energon in it, "How have I not seen this area before?"

"Probably cause you never been in the area before"

"Yeah that's true. It's nice"

"It is" Arcee said as she looked up at the sky, "It's a lovely night sky tonight"

"Yes, it is" Wheeljack say as he looks up at the sky too. He then looks over at her and watched the light of the moon shimmer off her armor and her faceplate, making her glow a bit and making her look even more beautiful then ever.

Arcee looks over at him and notices him looking at her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Was just watching the moon reflect off your faceplate and your armor" he replied with a little nervous chuckle.

"Oh, must look nice if it has you staring like that" Arcee said feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"It does. It makes you look even more beautiful than ever actually"

Arcee looked away from him as she felt herself starting to blush and Wheeljack gave a light laugh. Then suddenly he started leaning in closer to her, when his face was inches from hers she pulled back, "We should go recharge and rest up for tomorrow"

Wheeljack pulled back a bit, "Yeah your right" they then headed back in and went to recharge.

Arcee was laying in her bed not able to sleep, thinking about what had just happened out back _He was leaning in close to me, about to kiss me. I think he was I'm not sure, he sure looked like he was getting ready to kiss me. Does that mean he likes me? I sure hope so cause I been feeling myself starting to like him_ she keeps the stuff going through her processor until she finally falls into recharge.

Wheeljack was laying in his bed thinking of Arcee and what just happened, _I tried to kiss her, I can't believe I actually tried to kiss her. But oh Primus I wanted to kiss her so bad, though I don't know why. I can't be falling for her. Can I? Surely not. But then why would I want to kiss her so badly?_ he then shook his head, "Get your head right Wheeljack your only here for the credits and nothing else. Just to get the credits and you'll be on your way, leaving her behind" he tried to tell himself but he just couldn't convince himself for some reason.

The next morning they all got up and went to finish getting everything together for the arrival of their guest, "Morning Wheeljack, how did you sleep?" Arcee greeted him.

"Morning Arcee, slept pretty well. You?"

"Pretty well"

The servants could feel the tension building up between the two as they all started on the decorations and everything.

Later when they finished Arcee and Wheeljack went into the training room to practice. Arcee threw a left punch at Wheeljack's face, but he caught her fist before it made contact. While he was busy with that she brought up her right leg and kneed him in the side causing him to move back and hold his side in pain, "Very good"

Arcee just smiled at him as he got back into position. The two looked at each other, measuring out one another. Wheeljack let his optics wonder over her body before going to her optics, he then looked into them feeling mesmerized by them, like he was in some trance. Arcee noticed this and decided to take advantage and she went in for a knock out blow, but as soon as she moves he gets out of his trance and sees her coming at him. Right when she throws her right fist at him he puts up his hand to block, he then grabs her arm and flips her over laying her on the ground with him on top. She looks at him with a surprised look as they both gazed into each others optics. He then started getting closer to her face once again, he inched towards her mouth getting ready to kiss her and she didn't budge, she's not pulling away this time. Their lips were an inch from touching when one of the servants came running into the room, "Madam.. Oh, sorry miss didn't mean to disturb you"

Arcee and Wheeljack looked over at the servant, "Your good. What is it?" Arcee assured the servant then asked.

"It's your father, he's pulling up"

"Alright, thank you"

"No problem miss" the servant said before leaving.

Arcee looked at Wheeljack, "We better get out there and greet my father and out guest"

"Yep" Wheeljack said as he got off her then helped her up off the floor.

"And Wheeljack, lets not mention that incident we just had to anyone"

"What incident?" Wheeljack asked trying to act all innocent.

Arcee giggled, "Thank you Wheeljack"

"No problem" he said, _Again so close. Why do I want to kiss her so badly? It's driving me crazy_ he thought to himself as he followed her out to greet her father and the special guest.

oOoOoOoOOooOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aw men, so close to kissing her twice and stopped by something" Miko said with a sound of disappointment and sadness for the Wrecker.

"Yeah, and it was really eating him up too" Bulkhead mentioned.

"So who was this special guest that was coming?" Jack asked feeling curious.

"Yeah I would like to know that too" Miko said anxiously.

"I'm getting to it" Bulkhead responded.

"Must have been a bot really special and really important for her father to go all out like that" Optimus said.

"In a way he was" Bulkhead stated.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	5. Chapter 5

Arcee and Wheeljack go out to greet Arcee's father and their guest. Once they get out there they find Arcee's father next to a tall, silver color mech with blue optics. Arcee went to hug her father, "Welcome home dad"

"It's great to be home. It was a long, rough travel" he says as he hugs her back, he then pulls back, "Meet the mech I wrote you about, introducing Megatronus. Megatronus meet my daughter Arcee"

Megatronus took Arcee's hand and gave it a kiss, "Nice to meet you Arcee"

Arcee looked at him surprised at his tenderness, he was quite tender for a large mech, "Nice to meet you too"

Wheeljack started to feel a hint of jealousy as he watched them, _Why am I feeling jealous?_ his thoughts were soon interrupted by Arcee's father.

"Wheeljack, thank you for looking after her and keeping her safe"

"No problem sir"

"Arcee, shall we keep him on?"

Arcee looked back at them, "I think so"

"Alright. Shall we go have our energon?"

"Yeah" they all said ready to eat.

oOoOoooOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOo

"Wait, wait, wait, Megatronus was the special guest?" Ratchet asked in a bit of shock.

"I didn't know Arcee knew him before the war" Optimus stated in a bit of shock himself.

"Both of them did"

"Who's Megatronus?" Miko asked feeling confused.

"He's Megatron before the war. His name was Megatronus, he was a Gladiator and well known across Cybertron. The council most likely saw him as a great business asset" Ratchet replied.

The kids all gasped, "So Arcee and Wheeljack knew megatron before the whole war?" Jack asked.

"Yep" Bulkhead simply replied.

"Wow, they knew him for a long time"

"Yeah, and they got to see the nice, tender side of him" Bulkhead stated.

"Megatron had a nice, tender side?" Jack asked in surprise. He would have never thought that the great war lord who was known for chaos and destruction could have had a nice and tender side to him.

"He was before he became Megatron and the war lord" Optimus replied, he knew the mech quite well before the war and saw the good in him until he got angered by the council's refusal to make him a Prime, then he turned into Megatron and all hell broke loose.

"I wonder if that side is still in there somewhere" Raf spoke up feeling curious.

"I like to think so" Optimus responded to the child.

"Enough discussing lets get on with the story!" Miko exclaimed feeling a bit agitated. The others fell silent so Bulkhead could continue.

Bulkhead looked at Miko for a sec then to the others before continuing, "They had their dinner, which was made up completely of energon, then they went to the seating area to relax and have a chat about anything. They were talking about stuff when one of the servants comes in..."

oOoOooOooOoOooOoOoOooOooOOooOooOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

One of the servants comes stumbling in while their all talking, he just returned from running an errand and he was all beaten up. His armor was dented in, he was all scratched up and traces of energon was coming out, "By the Allspark, what happened?" Halogen asked as him and Arcee went to help him sit down.

"Was attacked by a group of downgraded bots.. They have it out for the council and when they heard who I work for they ganged up on me, they did it to send a message that they will no longer sit back and allow the council to mistreat them" the servant told him.

"Take it easy" Arcee said before ordering a couple of the other servants to take him to his room to rest and treat his injuries, they did as they were told.

"Those blasted good for nothing downgrade bots, they'll stop at nothing!" Halogen exclaimed feeling outraged by what just happened.

"I say we dispose of them all" Megatronus put in, "All they do is up rise and create trouble. They are a threat to the council and all of the high society"

"You can't really blame them, they were all driven from their homes and made to live on the streets by the council. So they very well have a reason to up rise and everything else they are doing" Arcee responds with a bit of hostility feeling upset by what she just heard from the silver mech.

"You have a point but they still have no right to go against the council" Megatronus counters.

"It's high time we get a Prime again, we haven't had one in ages and now Cybertron is falling apart" Halogen states.

"And who is to blame for that? The council is basically just dragging their pedes about getting one" Arcee points out.

"It's not easy, there are certain requirements the mech must have to become Prime"

"That is true. If I was to become Prime I would put an end to all the nonsense" says Megatronus.

"Let me guess, forcibly and with brute force" Arcee says as she shoots Megatronus a glare.

"If needed, it all depends on their actions" Megatronus responded back looking right into her glare. He then let out a soft chuckle and looked at Halogen, "You have a smart and very strong willed daughter"

"Yeah she gets it from her mother, she was very strong willed and didn't take scrap from anybot" Halogen said as he looked over at his daughter then gets up, "A word Arcee"

Arcee gets up and follows her father to an area out of ear shot. Halogen then turns to face her, "What are you doing?"

"What he was saying is wrong and I wasn't gonna just sit there and let him talk like that about the bots who are out there fighting to stay alive"

"I know you have your look on things just like your mother but don't ever back talk my guest again. He will be great for business, he's popular with all the bots he could help us. So I'm asking that you be on your best behavior cause I'm trying to stay on his good side and get him on our side. Am I clear?"

"Very clear. Alright I'll behave and won't say anything against him as long as he's here. How long exactly is he gonna be here?"

"A few days tops"

Arcee just let out a sigh as she went to sit back down, Halogen following her. They sit down and Arcee looks over at Wheeljack who was just sitting there looking like he was enjoying the show. Rolling her optics a bit she looked at Megatronus, "Sorry for back talking"

Megatronus let out another soft chuckle, "No worries, you were just stating what you believe"

 _Dang, she really knows how to stand up for what she believes. She's kind of hot when she's upset_ Wheeljack thinks to himself.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo

"Whoa, things were starting to get heated up between Arcee and Megatronus, talk about a big debate" Miko said.

"How do I not know about all this? I was close to Megatronus before he changed, and I'm close to Arcee now. So how come I didn't know about all that?" Optimus wonders out loud.

"Well I know Arcee doesn't like talking about it due to what comes later, not sure why Megatronus never mentioned it"

"What happens later?"

"I'll get to that when I get there. All I'm saying is that it's something that affected Arcee's and Wheeljack's future together"

"Really? Must have been something serious" Miko says full of curiosity now.

"It was" Bulkhead said with a broken spark at the thought of what happened.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Chapter 6

Once the whole thing was over Arcee went to her room to call it a night, followed by Wheeljack, "Sorry you had to see that" Arcee said as they walked to her room.

"No worries, I was rather impressed at the way you did it"

"You were?" she asked as she started to blush a bit.

"Yeah. You stood up for what you believe in and kept your ground"

"Well it wasn't right what he said, but I won't be able to do it again cause I told my father I would behave. Apparently he's good for business"

"What does he do?"

"Not sure, haven't heard yet. Father just told me that he's popular with the bots"

"Must be something very important if he's popular and the council wants him to build up their business status"

"Yep" Arcee said as they reached her room, "We will have to continue training in secret so father doesn't find out"

"Will be our little secret, I'll figure out a way to get us into the training room and train without him finding out"

"Thanks Wheeljack, you're a good friend" she said with a smile.

"You consider me a friend?"

"Yes. Well I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Wheeljack"

"Goodnight Arcee" he says as he watches her go into her room and close the door. He then goes to his own room to settle down for the night.

The next morning Arcee was finishing up her breakfast when she saw Megatronus walking by, he seemed to be scouting the house or looking for something or somebot. Arcee took the last gulp of her energon and went to see what he was doing, "Need something?" she asked him as she caught up to him.

"Arcee, I was just looking for you"

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him a bit skeptically.

"I was hoping we could talk. Would you go on a walk with me? I heard you have a lovely sidewalk out back"

"Ok. Yeah follow me" she says as she starts heading to the back of the house and Megatronus follows her.

They get out back and Megatronus looks around, "It's very nice, very peaceful"

"It is. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night, I'm a guest in your house and I had no right to speak against your views like that. We all have our ways at looking at things and all is different"

"So true. No worries you were pointing out your own views"

"I have to say you impressed me, and that's saying something cause I'm not easily impressed"

"That really is something. What do you do exactly? Dad told me your very popular"

"I'm a Gladiator"

"A Gladiator, dangerous job. What do you go up against?"

"Beasts, other bots, basically anything they can throw in there"

"What made you become a Gladiator? If you don't mind me asking"

"Not at all. I watched Gladiator fights when I was a sparkling and always dreamed of becoming one myself, I trained in fighting and learned the techniques in how to take a bot down and everything, and eventually I was noticed and made a Gladiator"

"Interesting. Did you get hurt?"

"I had gotten a few minor injuries, after all one can't be a Gladiator without some injuries"

"I know, and some can be fatal"

"Yes it can"

"You must be a really good fighter"

"One of the best"

They go on talking for a bit longer then depart and Arcee goes to find Wheeljack. She's walking through the halls when she senses someone coming up behind her, she turns around with her hand clamed into a fist and hits the bot on the side of the head as she brings her leg to behind his and swiftly kicks his feet from under him causing him to fall to the floor on his back, "Nice attempt Wheeljack"

"Just what I had hoped you would do. I see you been studying up on fighting techniques" he says with a smirk as he starts getting up, "You did that move greatly" he says as he gets back onto his feet and dusts himself off.

"Glad you think so. I have been studying up"

"Where you been?"

"Out walking with Megatronus"

Wheeljack suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy but hid it, "Ok"

"Shall we practice?"

"Yes"

They then head to the training room to train.

"What you think of Megatronus? Do you trust him?" Arcee came out and asked while they were training.

"Not really sure what to think of him just yet, but I'm getting a bit of a bad vibe from him"

"Me too. Ever since what he said last night I've been getting a bad vibe and I don't trust him. Earlier while we were walking we talked, he apologized for last night, then we talked about Gladiators and other stuff. He acts like a really good mech," she states as she throws a punch towards his helm, "But I still don't trust him"

"Why were you talking about Gladiators?" he asks as he dodges her punches which was coming one after another.

"He told me that's what he does, he's a Gladiator"

"Oh. That explains how he's so popular with the bots, a lot of them look up to Gladiators as kind of a role model. I personally can't see them as one"

"Same here"

Just then a servant comes in, "Miss, your father is looking for you he says he has something to tell you"

Without a word Arcee heads out to find her father with Wheeljack right behind her. They look all over for him until they find him in his office with Megatronus, "Ahh Arcee, I was looking for you" Halogen tells his daughter.

"That's what the servant told me. What you need?"

"I have good news, Megatronus says he will support the council and everything. We have him on our side"

"That's great news father, I'm happy for you"

"We must celebrate, we'll throw a party. We'll invite everybot we know"

"We haven't thrown a party in a long time, I can't wait. When will it be?"

"The night after tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Lets get started on getting everything together"

Arcee and Wheeljack left his office to go get started on getting things together, "I hope you'll dance with me at the party" Arcee says as they walk through the hallway.

"I won't be able too cause I can't dance"

"You can't dance?"

"No, I'm more of a fighting mech"

"I'll teach you then"

"You will?"

"Yeah, you been teaching me how to fight it's only fair I teach you how to dance. Besides I want to dance with you" her faceplates started to get a bit of a blue color as she started blushing a bit as she said the last part. Wheeljack just looked at her with a smile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ohh a party!" Miko exclaimed.

"Yes a party, her father really wanted to celebrate"

"I never thought Megatronus would ever give support to the council and build them up" Ratchet states.

"It was the way he was, before he turned into Megatron he was a giving and caring mech, always there to help other bots. But after the whole council situation all that changed" Optimus says in a sad tone, missing that side of him.

"Sounds like he was a great mech before he turned into Megatron" Jack speaks up.

"He was, I wish he would go back to that but he's long past it now I'm afraid"

There was a moment of silence before Miko spoke up, "I didn't know you guys partied"

"We do Miko, on special occasions"

*Yeah, kind of similar to the way you guys do* Bumblebee beeped out.

"Cool. But if Wheeljack is anything like you Bulk I can't help but find Wheeljack learning to dance kind of funny. Can't wait to hear about it"

Bulkhead just chuckled.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	7. Chapter 7

Arcee gets some music and takes Wheeljack into her room, she played a song called She's Everything. She then goes up to Wheeljack, "Ready?"

"Of course"

"Alright. I'll show you how to slow dance first" she takes his hand into hers, "You hold my hand like this.." she says as she clenches his hand a bit. She then takes his other hand and puts it on her back, "And your other hand goes here" she says as she gets him into position and she gets closer to him while looking into his optics. His spark started pulsing really fast, he was sure she could feel it. He was so nervous cause he had never done this before.

"Now we start moving, but we must move in sync" she tells him as she starts showing him how to step, before long they were dancing.

"This is a nice song"

"It is, very pretty"

"Where did you get it?"

"A bunch of songs came through the com radio one day and we liked them so we kept them"

"Where did they come from?"

"Not sure, it's a mystery"

"Oh. Well maybe one day we'll solve it"

"Maybe one day"

They continue with the dance teaching going from slow dance to fast dance and all that. The teachings went on until the night of the party. The night came and all the guests were arriving, they were all greeted then the dancing and merriment started. Arcee walked over to Wheeljack, "I hope you'll be giving me the first dance" she says.

"To be honest you're the only femme here I want to dance with"

Arcee just smiled as she took his hand and lead him to the dancing area just as the song Break Away started playing. She puts her arms around him and started swaying, he did the same.

Arcee then started humming the song, it was one of her favorites,

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray...

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could break away

"It's a pretty song" Wheeljack says.

"Yes, it is" Arcee agrees with him, "It's one of my favorites"

"I see, no wonder your humming along with it"

"Oh sorry"

"No need to be sorry, your humming sounds beautiful"

Arcee just looks at him as she starts to blush a bit. Then the song picked up in beat a bit and Wheeljack spun her out then back in. Arcee looked a bit surprised for a second before laughing, "You did that pretty good"

"Thank you. Had a great teacher"

Arcee just smiled at him. Soon the song ended and another song started. It started off a bit slow but then picked up with a male voice rapping,

Her beauties Crazeh

I watch her from the crowd

Her voice is so amazin'

She make her mama proud

I try to send her flowers

But she has no address

Her home is in my heart

It's like she neva left

Wheeljack watches as Arcee starts dancing, "Come on dance"

"I don't think I can do that kind"

"Sure you can" she says as she grabs his hands and makes him dance with her, helping him with the moves. Wheeljack couldn't hide that he was having fun. Little did they know they were being watched. By the time the song got to..

Normally I couldn't turn your head

That's why I had to write this instead

Lets be friends, start out slow

Get to know you beyond your glow

You're more than meets the eye

Girl you're Pterodactyl fly

Way back when you knew my name

..Megatronus was walking around watching the pair closely. When the song was over they all went to rest. Megatronus walked up to Arcee, "Arcee, can I have the next dance?"

Arcee looked at him a bit surprised before answering, "Yeah sure"

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOooooOoOoOoOOoOo

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MEGATRONUS ASKED ARCEE TO DANCE!?" Miko exclaimed in disbelief and shock.

"Yes, and please tone it done" Bulkhead replied while rubbing his audio receptor.

"And she said yes!?"

"Yes"

"Why would she say yes!?"

"No doubt to please him for her father's sake"

"I'm just trying to imagine Megatronus dancing" Optimus states.

"Me too" Ratchet adds in.

"It's unbelievable, him dancing"

"And with poor Arcee" Miko puts in.

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee and Megatronus goes to the dancing area and gets ready to dance, they stand there and wait for the song to play. Then I Want It That Way starts playing, _It had to be a slow song_ Arcee thinks to herself as she positions herself against Megatronus for the dance.

"You dance nicely" Megatronus compliments.

"Thank you, so do you" Arcee says before glancing over at Wheeljack who was watching them. He's not sure why but seeing another mech dancing with Arcee, touching her and everything is making his energon boil, but he keeps himself calm and tells himself not to do anything.

"I understand it's a mystery as to where these songs come from. Do you think we'll ever find out?" Megatronus says then asked.

"I sure hope so" Arcee replied.

"You seem to really like the songs"

"I do, some of them are very pretty"

"I agree they are"

The song soon ended and the song Far Away started playing, "Another dance?"

"Sure" Arcee replied as she started dancing with Megatronus again.

The party went on half the night with a mixture of slow songs and fast songs playing. Arcee had eventually left the party to be alone, she goes to her room and out onto the balcony. Wheeljack had went to look for her and found her there, "Are you alright?" he asked as he walked onto the balcony and up beside her.

"Yeah just wanted to be alone and away from all that" she replied as she looked at him.

"Oh sorry, I'll leave you then.."

"No you can stay, I enjoy your company"

"You do? Really?" Wheeljack asked as he looked at her a bit shocked.

"Yes, really" she replied with a warm smile. She then looked out over the horizon, "Cybertron is so beautiful at night"

"It is. All the lights on and the moon shining down on the planet" he then looks over at her, "And your just as beautiful"

She smiled as a hint of blush came onto her faceplate. They then heard a commotion going on down below and looked down to see what's going on, "Seems all the guests are leaving"

"Yep. Well it is late"

"Yes it is"

Just then Arcee heard a familiar tune coming from downstairs, it started with a soft instrumental sound then,

I'll Be your wish

I'll be your dream

I'll be your fantasy

I'll Be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly madly deeply do

"Ohh I love this song" Arcee says as she closes her optics and listens to the song.

"Care for one last dance?" Wheeljack asked her.

She opens her optics and looks at him then smiles, "Sure" she replied as she got closer to him putting her arms around his neck, they then started swaying to the music. They looked into each others optics while they danced, both getting a strange feeling in their sparks. Suddenly Arcee leans in and kisses Wheeljack on the mouth, he looks a bit surprised by the action when she pulls back. She looks at him as she started blushing like mad feeling embarrassed, "I'm sorry" she says as she steps back.

"Don't be" he says as he goes in to kiss her. She jumps a bit in surprise by his sudden action but makes no move to push him back or break the kiss as she wants this kiss just as badly as he does, so she wraps her arms around his neck again and kisses him back.

After a moment Wheeljack pulls back breaking the kiss, "I love you Arcee"

Arcee smiles at him feeling happy, "I love you too Wheeljack"

Wheeljack smiled with pure happiness as he kissed her again. He then pulled back, "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes" she replied, her spark skipping with joy, "Let me go talk to my father, stay here and hope that he agrees"

"Alright"

Arcee then left to find her father and talk to him.

oOoOoOoOooOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOo

"Finally!" Miko exclaimed with excitement, "About time they told each other how they feel. What did her father say?"

"She couldn't tell him"

"Nervous or scared?"

"Neither, before she could tell him and get his approval he came out with some news of his own"

"Oh"

"Some time after Arcee had left to talk to her father she came back, crying"

"Why?"

"Turned out her father had already made arrangements with Megatronus for him to become her mate"

"WHAT!?"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	8. Chapter 8

Arcee comes back into the room crying, Wheeljack sees her and goes over to her to comfort her, "Arcee, what's wrong? What happened?"

"My father made arrangements for me to mate with Megatronus"

Wheeljack then gets a tightness feeling in his spark chamber. He couldn't believe it, the one femme he actually loves and wants to be with is going to mate with another mech, all due to her father, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure"

 **FLASHBACK**

Arcee goes into her father's office feeling all happy and ready to tell her father the good news. As soon as she walks in she sees Megatronus in there marking some kind of tablet sheet, "I'm sorry I didn't know you were in the middle of some business talk.."

"Your fine Arcee, we were just sealing our agreement is all"

"Oh, what kind of agreement?"

"You my dear are going to become his mate"

Arcee's optics went wide in shock and surprise, she couldn't believe it. She felt as though her systems was gonna shut down, she felt like she could just purge, "You can't be serious father"

"I never been more serious"

"But the whole "arrange mating" thing was put out eons ago, it's not legal anymore"

"To the normal citizens but it's different for the ones on the council. We can uphold any old law in our welfare if we want to and right now I'm upholding this law that you will mate with whoever I choose"

"That's not right! I don't even think we can trust him"

"Of course we can trust him, he's a fine mech"

"Arcee, I know we got off on the wrong pede but I had fallen for you over this course of time being here. I promise I will take care of you" Megatronus says as he gets closer to her and takes her hand, "I know it will take some time to trust and love me and I'm willing to wait, I don't want to force you into mating so I'll wait until your ready" he then leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Arcee just leaned over to try and get away from him but the desk was in her way so all she could do was lean against the desk and try to hold herself up and keep her balance as her legs felt like giving way. Megatronus then released her hand and left the office to let them two talk.

"Are you alright Arcee?"

"No. How could you go behind my back and arrange something like that. I have a right to choose my mate"

Halogen let out a sigh, "I'm getting old Arcee, I fear it won't be much longer before I rust away, I just want to be sure your taken care of before I do. Megatronus is a strong and powerful mech with exceptional fighting skills, he'll take really good care of you"

"I don't trust him father. I refuse to mate with him"

Halogen then started getting furious and he slammed his fist on the desk, "Do not question my decision! You will mate with Megatronus and that is final! Do you understand!?"

Arcee flinched at her father's sudden outburst and looked at him in disbelief as she felt her optics starting to sting, "Yes father, I understand" she then choked out.

Halogen took a deep breath to calm himself, "It's late you should go to bed and get some rest. Goodnight Arcee"

With a nod Arcee started walking out of the office, "Goodnight father" she said as she walked out and went up the hallway towards her room.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"So I must mate with Megatronus" Arcee said as she held Wheeljack tight.

"I see. And there is no way around it?"

"The only way out of it is if one of them breaks it off"

"I guess neither of them will"

"I doubt it"

"It's been a long night, you should get some recharge"

She nods as she walk over to her bed, "See you in the morning?"

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere"

She smiled as she started to close her optics, "Goodnight Wheeljack"

"Goodnight Arcee" he said with a smile of his own. Once she was fully into recharge he slipped out and went to his own room.

oOoOoOoOooooOOOoooOoOoOoOooOoOoOOOoOoOo

"Megatronus, mating" Optimus says still in shock.

"He never told you about a love interest or that he was set to mate with a femme?"

Ratchet asked.

"Come to think of it he did mention that he was in love with a certain femme but I didn't know it was serious enough to mate with her. He didn't even tell me much about the femme, no name nothing only that she was of high society and daughter to one of the council members. I had no clue who the femme was"

"Now you know it was Arcee"

"The way she is I can actually see why he would fall for her and want her as his mate"

"Would also explain her big hatred for Megatron, not just cause he's the war lord and Decepticon leader but cause of that" Bee beeped in.

"So what happened to Wheeljack?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead just looked at her with a somewhat sad expression on his face..

oOooOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOooOoOOoOoOo

The next morning Wheelajck was summoned into Halogen's office so Halogen could talk to him, "Wheeljack, you have done a great job in keeping Arcee safe, but I have arranged for Arcee to mate with Megatronus so when the time comes you will be dismissed cause we won't need you anymore. Megatronus and I will be going out for a business trip to take care of a few things and we'll be gone for three or four days tops so you will stay here to continue watching and keeping guard over Arcee while we're gone. But once we come back I bid you take your leave"

"Yes sir. Will I get extra credits for staying longer?" he asked to make it look like he's still just in it for the credits and to hide the hurt he's feeling right now.

"Yes you'll get extra credits for your overtime"

"Thank you sir"

"You can get back to your work now"

With a nod of respect Wheeljack left the office and went to find Arcee.

oOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooo

"What!? He's gonna be dismissed!?" Miko asked feeling outraged by what she just heard.

"Yes, Halogen feels that Megatronus will be enough to keep her safe"

"Did they work around it somehow?" Miko then asked. Bulkhead just went silent.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	9. Chapter 9

_A big thank you to my friend Tenshineko who helped me with this, we're working together on the rest of this story._

* * *

Later that day Halogen and Megatronus left for their trip leaving Wheeljack and Arcee alone in the house, besides the servants. The two wave goodbye at them and watch them drive off then went back inside, "What did you and father talk about earlier?" Arcee asked Wheeljack as they were walking back into the house.

Wheeljack was silent for a moment as he thought about his and Hologen's conversation. He wished that the business trip would be longer, "When your father comes back from this business trip I will be dismissed as your bodyguard," he told her with a heavy sigh.

Arcee looked down in sadness, "He did?"

"Yeah," he spoke softly. Even though they had known each other for a few days he wanted to stay with her. He wanted to do something to make her smile, to make the sadness to go away.

Arcee felt a tightness in her chest as it felt like her spark had started slowing down, she was gonna lose the mech she had came to love and wants to spend the rest of her life with. She puts her arms around his waist to hug him, "What are we gonna do? I don't want to lose you"

Wheeljack wrapped his arms around her, he didn't want to loose her either, "We could run away together," he whispered in her audio, "We could leave tonight if you want. We can go somewhere where they won't find us."

Arcee looks up at him, "Run away? I can't, I can't leave my father"

"If you stay he'll make you become mate's with a mech that you don't even want to be with," Wheeljack argued as he looked at her, "He didn't even ask if you wanted this. He's making you do something that makes you unhappy and he can't even see it because he's so bent on keeping you safe."

"I know, but I'm all he has I can't leave him. I made a vow after mom died I won't abandon him"

Wheeljack looked into Arcee's blue and pink optics and let out a sigh as he looked away, hoping she wouldn't see the sadness in his own optics. He wished he could do something to make her happy without breaking her vow.

"I could sneak out to see you"

"You may get caught," he replied with a small smirk, "But if it means I get to see you again," he trailed off as he held her close.

"I can be sneaky" she said with a smirk of her own.

"Would you mind showing me a demonstration?" he challenged.

"What you got in mind?"

"Follow me," he instructed as he headed towards the training room. Arcee followed him wondering what he has in mind. With a smirk he stopped in the middle of the room as an idea formed into his processor. If it worked he would be surprised.

Arcee stands in front of him, "Want to train?"

"I guess a little more training couldn't hurt," he replied as he took his battle stance.

"Nope" she said as she took her stance.

"I'll give you the first move."

She smirked before she took a leap into the air, going over his head then when she was behind him she threw a kick onto his back. Blinking in surprise at the jump he quickly turned around and blocked her kick by grabbing her ankle. With a gasp and a yelp she went down to the floor.

Still holding her leg he swiftly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You need to work on your balance," he said as he let go of her leg.

"Oh shut up" she says as she steadied herself.

"It wouldn't be a bad thing, you never know it may come in handy," he smiled keeping his arm around her.

"Are you gonna let me go?"

"What if I don't want to?" he asked as he slowly leaned in.

"Your up to something"

"Maybe," he smirked, "Maybe not." _Just a little closer,_ he thought as his spark started to pulse faster. Arcee just looked into his optics waiting for him to do what he was thinking of doing, whatever it was, as her spark started pulsing faster. Placing a hand on her cheek he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

 _I knew it_ she thought as she kissed him back.

Pulling her closer to him he deepened the kiss as he caressed her cheek, Primus I've been waiting to do this again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she enjoyed the kiss.

Slowly breaking from the kiss he looked at her with a small smile, "Glad we could do that again."

"You would be glad"

"You know you wanted to do it again too."

With a smirk she did a move that flipped him over and onto the floor on his back and she got on top of him with a big smile on her face, "Why would I admit something like that?" she asked teasingly.

With a grunt he looked up at her and let out a soft chuckle, "Nice move."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

With a smile she leaned in to kiss him again. Meeting her kiss half way Wheeljack wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOooOOoOoOoOooOoOooOooOOOoOo

"Awwwwww it's just too adorable! " Miko says as she squees her head off. Jack looked to Miko in disbelief, he never would have thought that Miko could make such a sound.

"Why you looking at me like that?" Miko asked Jack after noticing him looking at her.

"I just didn't expect you to get excited over something like that," Jack replied, "It's weird seeing that it came from you."

"I still get into the romantic stuff. Why else would I have wanted to hear the story? Duh"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"So what happened next?" Raf asked, eager to know more.

"Lets see, after the training and make-out session they made plans..."

oOoOoOoOoOOoOOooOOooOoOOOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two got up off the floor and left the training room, "Would you mind having a date with me?" Wheeljack came out and asked, _I hope I asked that right, I never asked that question before_

Arcee felt her cheek plates heat up, "I would like that."

"Alright. How about tonight?"

"Sounds good. Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Why not here?"

"Here? What about the servants? Won't they find out and expose us?"

"They haven't said anything yet plus we've already been seen by one of them. They would have said something to my father but they haven't."

"That's true. Alright we'll have it here"

"I can't wait," she said with a smile.

Night soon fell and Wheeljack got everything together for their date. He got some energon and set up a table. Once everything was set up he took a seat in one of the chairs and waited, _Is it just me or does it feel hot in here?_

Arcee walks in and sees everything set up, "Very nice Wheeljack" she then complimented.

"Thanks," he replied softly as he quickly stood up, knocking the table back a few inches.

Arcee giggled, "First time on a date?"

"Yeah," he chuckled with embarrassment.

"It's my first too"

"I hope I can make this a memorable first date," he smiled.

"I'm sure you will" she said with a smile.

"Miss I don't mean to be rude, but do you plan on standing here all night or will you enjoy this evening with that fine mech?" one of the servants asked gently.

"I'm gonna take a seat" she says as she goes to sit down.

"Of course," they spoke as they turned to leave.

Arcee smiled, "They're sweet"

"They are," Wheeljack replied as he took a sip of energon.

Arcee takes a sip of hers as well, "What you got planned?"

"I was thinking maybe after we're finished with our energon we could have a dance."

"That should be nice"

"I'm sure it will."

"What song will we be dancing to?"

"I'll let it be a surprise."

"Ok, I like surprises. As long as their nice"

"It is, I hope you'll like the song choice."

"I'm sure I will" she said with a smile as she drank some more of her energon. Wheeljack watched her for a moment before he drank his energon. He was glad he took this job.

Arcee looks at him with almost flirty optics, "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing much," he smiled.

"Are you starting to get happy that you took the job?"

"Yeah."

She smiled at him, "I am too"

He smiled back at her. They then finished up their energon, "You ready for the dance?" he then asked her.

"Yes." she replied with a soft chuckle. He stands up and extends his hand towards her to help her out of her seat. Taking his hand she stood up, ready for their dance. He turned on the song as they got ready to dance. Hearing the soft music playing Arcee smiled and took his hands and started to move to the music.

"Like the song?" he asked as he moved with her.

"It's really nice."

"It is"

Resting her helm against his chest she swayed to the music. He just smiled as he held her close swaying along with her.

Little did they know that a few of the servants were watching from the door way, "Aww, they look so sweet together," one of them whispered in awe.

"Yes, they do. Too bad her father is making her mate with Megatronus"

"I mean no disrespect to her father but how much does he know about Megatronus?"

"From what I understand only that he's a famous Gladiator that is popular with the bots of Cybertron"

"At least she'll have some happiness before she becomes his mate."

"Yeah, at least that"

As the song came to an end Arcee looked up to Wheeljack, wishing they could stay like this.

"I'm dreading the dat when they return and I have to leave. I'm dreading even more the day when you'll be mates with him" he says as he keeps holding her not wanting to let her go.

Closing her optics she tried to hold back the tears, "I am too."

"Your the only femme that has captured my spark, the only femme I fell in love with and want to be with for the rest of my life, and it tears me up inside to think that I'll never have you"

Wrapping her arms around his waist she hid her face in his chest as tears escaped from her optics, "This isn't fair. I don't want to be Megatronus' mate."

Wheeljack didn't know what else to say so he just held her tight.

oOooOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"Aw they had a date, too bad it had to turn so sad" Miko speaks up.

"I know, this is the part that will really mess with you," Bulkhead sighed as he rubbed the back of his helm.

"Why? What happens?"

"Well Arcee and Wheeljack made best with the time they had until the day soon came..."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

Wheeljack groaned softly as the morning light came through from the window, turning his head away to get a few more minutes of recharge.

Arcee had the same problem but she got up. Arcee goes out to get some breakfast when she runs into a servant who was on their way to see her, "Miss message from your father, him and Megatronus are on their way back"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	10. Chapter 10

Arcee let out a soft sigh, "Thank you. Have you seen Wheeljack?"

"I think he's still asleep ma'am"

"Best wake him up. How long until my father gets here?"

"Should be here later this afternoon"

"Alright," Arcee headed off to wake Wheeljack.

Wheeljack was still sound asleep dreaming of his time with Arcee, their future together and everything.

Standing by the door Arcee watched Wheeljack for a moment, _He looks so peaceful,_ she thought as she walked into the room, "Wheeljack," she called softly as she shook his shoulder.

"Five more minutes mom, I'm dreaming about my girl" Wheeljack said still asleep.

Arcee chuckled softly, "I'm your girl?"

Wheeljack then woke up and looked at her, "Arcee?"

"Morning," she smiled as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Morning. Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yep."

"Oh.." he says as he tries to stop himself from blushing, "I was dreaming about you"

"Really?" she smirked as she sat beside him.

"Yeah.."

"Good things I hope."

"Very good"

"Anything I want to know about?"

"Was just dreaming about our times together and a future together" he said the last part in a bit of a whisper.

Wrapping her arms around his neck she rested her helm on his shoulder, "These last few days went by too quickly. I would rather spend the rest of my life with you than with him," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, "I know, and I would give anything to spend the rest of my life with you"

Arcee buried her face into his shoulder, "Just got a message from father, him and Megatronus are on their way back and should be here later this afternoon"

"Well, let's make with the time we have left. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not that I can think of. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Why don't we take a walk through the city?" Wheeljack asked as he thought of their first day together, "We could bring some energon to your friends," he added.

"Ok, we can do that"

With a smile Wheeljack got up and went to get some energon. Arcee followed him and they got some energon and left the house.

"Are we taking the same route or will we be taking a different one?" Wheeljack asked as they arrived at the familiar neighborhood.

"We'll take the same route"

"Alright, I'm sure they'll be happy to see us."

"I'm sure they will" they take the route and drive through the neighborhood. Once they had arrived at their destination the two transformed, ready to help those in need.

The old bot walks up to them, "Arcee, nice to see you again"

"It's good to see you as well. Is everyone doing alright?" Arcee asked as she handed out some energon.

He lets out a sigh, "A few got taken away by orders of the council. But the ones who are still here are doing pretty well. Just scared and hungry"

Arcee froze when she heard this. After a moment she looked to the elder bot, "I'm sorry. How long ago did this happen?"

"A couple days ago"

"Arcee are you ok? You're shaking," Wheeljack asked as he handed a bot an energon cube.

"Yeah, just fine"

Wheeljack stayed quiet as he continued passing out energon, he hoped Hologen didn't have anything to do with this. They finished handing out the energon and headed back to the house. Arcee just stayed silent, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Arcee?"

Arcee snaps out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

"You've been quiet the whole drive. Are you alright?"

"I just can't believe that happened, and under the orders of the council"

"What do you think happened?"

"Not sure. Maybe the council got fed up with all the rioting and uprising and everything and decided to start gathering them all up and put them away"

"The only thing that will do is cause more riots and get everyone upset."

"I know. No telling what they were thinking, if anything they made things worse"

"I agree," Wheeljack sighed as they walked inside her home.

They go inside and find that Halogen and Megatronus were there already, "Where were you two?" Halogen asked.

"Just on a little walk around the neighborhood," Wheeljack replied simply.

"I see. Was it a nice walk?"

"It was."

"Good. Now if you would follow me I'll give you your credits and you can be on your way" Halogen said as he headed towards his office. Glancing down at Arcee for a moment he brushed his hand against hers before he followed Halogen to his office.

She watched them walk away feeling spark broken wishing that she could go with him, but she can't leave her father and she must obey him and his wishes. Megatronus looked at her, "Would you do me the honor of going on another walk with me?" he then asked her. Arcee simply nodded, she didn't want to say anything to Megatronus.

They go out to the grounds to take a turn about, "I know you don't approve of your fathers arrangements but I can guarantee that you'll be safe and happy, I'll be a good mate for you"

"Why do you want me as your mate?"

"Cause your the most beautiful femme I've seen and your courageous and always willing to speak your mind and stand up for what you believe in, all that just got me to fall for you and decide to make you my mate"

"I see."

"I'm not gonna force it on you, I'm willing to wait until your ready"

 _Then you'll be waiting for a lifetime, I will never become your mate._

"So what all did you do while we were gone?"

"Nothing much."

"Your father and I went to take care of some business and from the looks of it I'll be the next Prime. So you will be mates with a Prime"

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of business?"

"Just some council business and getting everything in order. Also I went to see a friend"

"Must be a good friend."

"He is. I'm like a mentor to him, he's an archivist name Orion Pax"

"He sounds like an interesting mech."

"He is, and very kind natured with a pure spark. Though I wish he would be a bit more tougher he's still a good mech and a good friend"

"Sounds like you admire him," she said with a hint of amusement.

"Not really that so much, just intrigues me the way he looks at things"

"How did you two meet?"

"He would watch me fight in the arena and one time after a fight he came up to me and talked and we had a chat and he starting looking at me as his mentor and we just became friends after that"

"I hope I can get to meet him someday."

"Hopefully someday"

oOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

"Did she ever meet him?" Miko asked.

Bulkhead looked to Optimus before replying, "In a way she did."

"She met me after I became Optimus Prime" Optimus spoke up.

"Whoa, that is so cool," Miko whispered with excitement.

"Wait, you were Orion Pax and you were friends with Megatron?" Jack asked trying to grasp everything he just heard.

"At the time I was, until the Matrix of Leadership chose me as the next Prime," Optimus replied.

"Wow"

"So, what is this Matrix and why did it choose you?" Raf asked in curiosity.

"That's a whole different story that we will tell another time" Optimus replied with a little smile.

"I can't wait to hear that one. So what did Wheeljack do once he left? Did he and Arcee see each other again?" Miko asked.

"Actually they did.." Bulkhead replied.

oOooOoOooOOoOoOoooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee and Megatronus come in from their walk, just in time to say bye to Wheeljack. Wheeljack came to a stop and looked at Arcee, "I guess I'll see you around sometime," he spoke loudly before leaning closer to her, " Meet me tonight," he whispered.

"Ok" she whispers back, "Guess so" she then says loudly.

"Perhaps we could use his services again someday," Halogen said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Perhaps" _I really hope so_ she thinks to herself as she watches him leave.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	11. Chapter 11

Wheeljack let out a sigh as he sat between Bulkhead and Seaspray, _It hasn't even been an hour and I miss her._

"You alright buddy?" Seaspray asks him.

"I guess. Hey barkeep, can I get some high grade?"

"Are you feeling down cause you had to leave the one femme you fell in love with?" Seaspray asked as the bartender gave Wheeljack some high grade.

"A little," Wheeljack countered as he took a sip of the high grade, "But I'm seeing her tonight."

"You sneaky devil, good for you!"

"This the femme you came in with before?" the bartender asked as he started cleaning a glass.

"Yes. Why?"

"I thought she was betrothed to some mech...What was his name again?"

"Megatronus and she is, by force by her father"

"Isn't Megatronus the famous gladiator?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yep, the one and only. How did you find out when the only ones who knew about it were the house servants and me?" Wheeljack then asked the bartender.

"I guess he's been talking about it to someone and they're talking about it around here," the bartender held his hands in the air in defense.

"Huh. She doesn't even want to mate with him but she has to cause it's her father's wishes"

"So she'd rather follow her father's wishes then to be happy?" Seaspray asked.

"She said she made a vow after her mother died to stick with her father and always obey him and his wishes no matter what they are. Believe me she did retaliate against the idea but she agreed to do it for her father"

"So if she's betrothed to Megatronus and you're seeing her later...wouldn't that be cheating?" Seaspray asked as he tried to keep up.

"Yeah I suppose so"

"Technically it's not cheating since she's not mates with the mech yet" the bartender added.

"He has a point," Bulkhead stated.

"Yeah and either way I'm gonna see her"

"Just be careful, you don't want any enemies on the council, or make an enemy of Megatronus," the bartender warned.

"I will be, but I'm not worried about them"

"So where and when are you meeting her?" Bulkhead asked.

"We're meeting tonight but where I don't know"

"You probably should have told her something. Do you have her comm. Number?" the bartender asked.

"Now may be a good time to give her a call, it's nearly sundown."

"Alright. But where should I meet her?"

"Somewhere so no one will see you and start rumors would be a good place."

"Ok, hmm" Wheeljack says as he starts to think. Seaspray and Bulkhead also tried to think of a place for them to go.

"Isn't there this old building that no one uses anymore?" Seaspray asked as he took a sip of his high grade.

"Yeah, I think it used to be a warehouse, a manufacturer of sorts"

"Why not take her there? No one is using it and it's the last place anyone would look."

"Good idea" Wheeljack says as he leaves to call Arcee to tell her.

"He left his high grade," Seaspray said as he walked out.

"So?"

"I guess I'll take it then," Seaspray chuckled as he drank the rest of Wheeljack's high grade.

"He has other stuff on his processor than high grade"

"And a good mech like Wheeljack shouldn't leave his girl with someone else," Seaspray argued in a slurred voice.

"Well he has no choice"

* * *

Arcee practiced her battle techniques once she made sure she was alone. She missed Wheeljack's company, _Hopefully he'll call soon._ Just then she heard a ping which meant someone was calling, hoping it's Wheeljack she quickly answers.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Wheeljack, I was wondering when you were gonna call"

"I was trying to think of where we should go."

"Thought of a place?"

"Yep, there's this old warehouse that no one uses anymore. I thought we could go there."

"Sounds good"

"Ok, what time do you want to meet?"

"In an hour?"

"Sounds good."

"Great, just give me the coordinates to the place and we'll be set"

Sending her the coordinates Wheeljack headed home to get ready. Arcee went to get ready herself and an hour later she heads out to meet him.

The time came for the two to meet, Wheeljack was the first to arrive, "I hope I'm not too early," he muttered to himself.

Not long after Arcee arrived, "Hey, been here long?" she greeted.

"No I just got here," he smiled as he looked her over, "You look really nice."

"Thanks, so do you"

"Thanks. Is there anything that you want to do?"

"Just hangout really"

"Good thing I bought some energon for us," he smiled as he lead her inside.

She let out a giggle as she followed him in, "Good thing"

"So how's your dad doing?"

"Working and being all about business as usual"

"Shouldn't he be spending some time with you, or at least try?"

"He doesn't think he should, to him work is still more important"

"Aww, maybe daddy Wheeljack can be with you," the mech replied with a small smirk as he pulled her into a hug.

She just smirked back as she leaned against him, "Daddy Wheeljack better be" she teased. Placing a finger under her chin he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She placed a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back.

 _I love you Arcee._

 _Primus I love this mech_

Wrapping his arms around her he pressed their bodies closer. Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Gently guiding her to the floor he settled her on top of him, enjoying the blissful moment. Arcee laid on top of him as they kept kissing, her hand soon started traveling over his chest to his stomach. Then suddenly she was flipped over and on her back with him on top of her. His hands traveled along her body as he licked her lower lip, asking for entrance. She opens her mouth and allows him access. Sliding his tounge inside he caressed her tongue with his own.

Arcee did the same as she moaned into the kiss. She then pulled back breaking the kiss, "Wheeljack please be gentle it's my first time" she says as she tries to get air flowing through her vents.

"It's my first time as well," he admitted as he tried to catch his breath.

Arcee smiled, "Glad to know I'm your first"

Wheeljack returned her smile and pressed his forehelm against hers, "I am too."

She smiles at him and kisses him again.

oOoOOOoOoOOoooOOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bulkhead! Earth to Bulkhead!" Miko shouts out trying to get the big guy's attention.

"Huh? What?" Bulkhead shook his helm.

"Dude, you just stopped talking and spaced out"

"Oh, sorry. Where was I?"

"Wheeljack and Arcee are in the abandoned warehouse sharing some energon"

"Ahh, right. Sharing energon," Bulkhead muttered as he tried to think to a point where it was safe for the children to hear.

"I get it. Kids you don't want to hear about what happened next" Ratchet stated after noticing Bulkhead's nervousness.

"Why not?" Raf asked as he pushed his glasses back into place.

"Yeah, why not?" Miko then asked.

"Oh.." Jack then said as he caught on.

"I know, why don't you kids go get some snacks," Bulkhead suggested.

"Sure thing!" Miko said as she hopped down off of Bulkhead's shoulder. She ran to get some snacks then soon came back, "Alright now continue"

"Uhh.." Bulkhead started, "It soon came time for the two to part ways..."

oOoOooOoOoOooOoooOoooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

As the two tried to leave Wheeljack kept pulling Arcee back to give her another kiss, he didn't want her to leave.

Arcee giggled, "Wheeljack I need to get back before father finds me gone and sends out a search party"

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to go. I wish you could just stay with me," he smiled as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I wish that too, more than anything in the universe"

Holding her hand he gave her one last kiss, "Let me know when you get home," he whispered as he turned to leave.

"I will" she said as she turned to leave as well.

Feeling her fingers leaving his made his spark feel like it was breaking. With a heavy sigh he transformed and headed home, _I'll see you when I can babe._

Arcee headed home as well, _Hopefully it won't be long before our next meeting_ She kept thinking about what they had done, how she had felt. It felt like nothing could ruin her night.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	12. Chapter 12

Arcee met up with Wheeljack a few more times, loving her time with him and hoping that nothing would interfere with it. One day while she was heading out she was stopped by her father, "Arcee, I need to talk to you"

"Sure, is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's just fine. I just want to let you know that I've been called to a council meeting, Megatronus must come too, it's a matter of picking out the next Prime so we both must be there. So we'll be gone for a few days and I called Wheeljack and asked him to come back over to watch over you while we're gone. Is that alright?"

"Yes, it's alright. It's been some time since we've had a Prime, hasn't it?" she asked keeping herself calm.

"Yes it has and it's high time we got another one"

"I see," she whispered with a worried expression.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure everything will get much better after a Prime is chosen"

"I hope so. When do you leave?"

"As soon as things are set, Wheeljack should be here soon and we'll be leaving once he's here"

With a small nod Arcee walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug. Halogen looked in shock for a moment, he hadn't had a hug in a while, he then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too sweetie" Halogen then pulled back, "Lets go keep a lookout for Wheeljack"

"Ok."

They then went to go lookout for Wheeljack.

* * *

Wheeljack was at the training base with Bulkhead and the rest doing some training. Him and Bulkhead was practicing their fighting, "Your not gonna go meet up with Arcee?"

"Halogen called before we started training, said that he and Megatronus had some council business and he wants me to look after Arcee while he's away," Wheeljack explained with a big smile.

"Oh ok. So you'll be heading over there after training?"

"Yep, at least Arcee won't have to be sneaking around to come see me."

"At least that. How long will they be gone?"

"He didn't say."

"Well hopefully it'll be a while"

"I agree."

"Got any plans?"

"I might ask her on another date since we have the place to ourselves."

"That should be nice"

"I agree," Wheeljack could barely contain his excitement, he couldn't wait to see his girl again.

"You excited for it aren't you?"

"You bet I am."

"I never seen him this excited to see a femme" Rodobuster stated.

"She seems like a keeper for Wheeljack that's for sure," Seaspray chuckled, "I'm happy for him."

"She does, he got himself a good one" Rodobuster said in agreement.

oOooOOOoOoOOoOoOOooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

"Darn right he does!" Miko exclaims.

"How does choosing a new Prime work?" Raf asked with curiosity.

"They let mechs come forth and say their words and which ever one has the best speech on how they would change the planet and could actually move the council will be picked as Prime" Ratchet explains.

"So it's like choosing the next president."

"Pretty much, except it's the ones already in charge that chooses"

"Do you have any idea of what happened that led to Optimus becoming the new Prime?" Jack asked.

"Just hold your horses, as you humans say, I'm getting there" Bulkhead replied.

"Yeah Jack, calm down," Miko echoed her guardian.

"Says the one who keeps interrupting"

Miko chuckled, "Sorry."

Jack just rolled his eyes, "Alright lets just let Bulkhead continue"

"Ok, it wasn't long before Wheeljack headed off to Halogen's home. To say he was excited was putting it mildly," Bulkhead chuckled.

oOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Wheeljack arrived at the house and was greeted by Arcee and her father, "Wheeljack thanks for agreeing to come"

"Sure thing."

"We'll be gone for a few days at least, you two get along and don't tear down the place. Take care my daughter, I'll see you after a few days" he says as he gives Arcee a little peck on her head.

"Dad, we'll be fine," Arcee giggled as she pecked his cheek.

"I know you will be"

Megatronus then walked up to her, "I'll miss you" he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Wheeljack inwardly growled at Megatronus as he clenched his hand into a fist. Arcee gave him a look to tell him not to do anything. Taking a deep breath Wheeljack did his best to stay calm as he unclenched his hand.

Halogen and Megatronus then headed out. Arcee looked at Wheeljack and took his hand, "It's ok Wheeljack"

Looking at her hand in his he gently caressed her cheek before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back, _Primus I don't want this to end_ she says to herself as she deepens the kiss.

 _I love you so much Arcee,_ Wheeljack thought to himself as he held her close. Arcee wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into the kiss.

"I know you missed me, but mind if we take it slow?" he asked softly as he placed another kiss on her lips.

"What, I can't enjoy a kiss with my boyfriend?"

"You can but maybe we can take this somewhere more, comfortable?"

"Like where?"

"Your room?"

Arcee smiled at him, "Ok, lets go" she then said as she lead the way to her room. Wheeljack chuckled as he followed her.

A couple of the servants were watching them and saw them walk off to head to Arcee's room, "Them two are really getting along well" one of them said to the other.

"They are, but what will they do when she becomes Megatronus' mate?" another asked.

"Would most likely have to go their separate ways and try to forget about each other"

"They'll be so sad."

"Yes they will be"

Closing the door behind him Wheeljack smiled at Arcee, "I missed you."

"I missed you too"

"I'm sorry for earlier, I just didn't like seeing him looking at you like that."

"It's ok, I understand" she said as she put a hand on his cheek and caressed it. Placing his hand over hers he looked at her with a loving smile.

She gave him a loving smile back, "I love you Wheeljack"

"I love you too 'Cee."

"'Cee? That's a first" she giggled, "I like it"

"I'm glad," he chuckled as he sat on the berth.

She sat on the berth with him, "So what you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure at the moment," he replied as he trailed a finger up her arm and over her shoulder.

"The way you was talking a bit ago before we came up here I thought you had something in mind already"

"I want to save _that_ for later, I just want to spend some time with you."

"Have you ever had a back massage before?"

"Hmm, I don't think I have. Would you like me to?"

"Sure. How about I massage your back and you massage mine?"

"I would love that," he smiled.

"Alright, lay on your stomach"

Laying on his stomach he rested his chin on his arms. Arcee then got on top of him and started massaging his back.

Wheeljack slowly felt his body starting to relax under her touches, "Have you done this before?"

"A few times on my father, though never in this position"

"I'm sure that would have been awkward," he teased.

"Oh yeah, very awkward"

Wheeljack chuckled before he let out a sigh," You're good."

"Thank you. Glad your enjoying your first massage"

"You're welcome."

She kept massaging his back for a bit longer then it was her turn.

Sitting up Wheeljack had to hold back a yawn. "You ready?"

"Yep" she replied as she laid down on her stomach. Taking a deep breath he did his best to mimic her movements.

"Not bad, for a Wrecker"

"Heh, thanks."

"No problem"

He slowly made his way to her winglets, his fingers brushing against the seams. Arcee couldn't help but let out a soft moan, "That feels good"

 _Thank Primus I'm doing this right,_ he thought to himself as he moved to her other winglet.

"You sure you never done this before?"

"This is my first time," he promised.

"Your doing very well for your first time"

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm"

"Am I making you fall into recharge?" he asked softly.

"A little"

"You're that relaxed huh?" he teased.

She looked at him over her shoulder, "Oh shut up" she teased back. Wheeljack simply chuckled as he moved on to her lower back.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"I am. Are you?"

"Yes, I am"

"I'm glad," he whispered as he kissed her shoulder. Arcee just giggled. She then let out a yelp as she felt herself being pulled up and back as Wheeljack pulled back and leaned against the head of the bed, holding her close. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled her neck.

"Give me a bit of a heads up next time" she said still giggling a bit.

"Will do," he replied with a chuckle.

Arcee leaned against his chest and embraced his arms with hers. Resting his chin on her shoulder he took in her sweet scent, "I love you Arcee."

"I love you too Wheeljack"

Time passed and they enjoyed their time together, enjoying every minute. One day while they were relaxing and throwing back some energon a servant comes into the room, "Miss, your father is pulling up"

"Would it be bad if I wanted him to be at that meeting a little longer?" she asked softly before she got up from the chair. They go to greet her father and sees him stumbling through the door all banged up and injured.

"Dad!"

Arcee and Wheeljack rushed to Halogen's side to help him inside.

"Arcee.." he couldn't get another word out before he passed out.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	13. Chapter 13

"Call for a medic now," she ordered one of the servants.

"Yes ma'am" the servant then left to call the medic. After he left another servant comes in, "Miss, turn on the monitor you must see this"

Wheeljack turned on the monitor seeing that Arcee wasn't going to move until a medic arrived. A news femme was standing in front of the council building, "We are at the council building where the council was attacked, not sure who did the attack but at least two are said to be off line and the rest severely injured..."

Arcee glanced at the monitor for a moment, when she did she saw the outcome of the attack. Just how was her father able to make it home?

"Things are getting worse and worse" Wheeljack said as he sat with Arcee.

"I know, if this keeps up there could be a war soon," she said with worry.

Just then the news femme talked again, "The military leaders have been getting together ever since the attack, it's quite possible this could be the start of a new war.."

"I had to say that," Arcee scolded herself.

"I'm sure she would have said it either way"

Letting out a sigh Arcee looked back to her dad with worry. The servant then returns with the medic and the medic looks over Halogen and fixes him up, "He should be just fine, just make sure he rests and keep the wounds bandaged" the medic said as he gets ready to leave.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Arcee said to the medic.

"It was no problem"

Closing the front door Arcee went back to check on her father. She didn't want to leave his side even if the medic said that he was going to be alright. Wheeljack got a ping on his comm and when he answered he heard his commander telling him to get to the base, "I have to go" he said with a sigh after he hung up. Arcee nodded in understanding, she wished he didn't have to go.

Halogen then woke up, "Wheeljack wait"

Wheeljack stopped as he and Arcee looked to Halogen, "Dad, you need to rest, doctor's orders."

"Oh posh, Wheeljack I want to thank you for watching over my daughter and keeping her safe.." he then looked at Arcee, "I thought Megatronus would be a good match for you, thought he would keep you safe and protected.. but he just proved me wrong. He did this to me.."

"Megatronus!?" Wheeljack and Arcee exclaimed in shock, _I knew there was something I didn't like about him,_ she thought.

"Yes.. The council chose a mech name Orion Pax to be the next Prime.. it didn't set with him too well and he started going crazy.. he started attacking the council. We did our best to fight him off but he overtook us easily"

"That's a former gladiator for you," Wheeljack spoke up as he folded his arms.

"Yeah, I know. I'm starting to think that you would be better suited for my daughter Wheeljack, if you could come to accept her"

Before Wheeljack could respond another ping came from his commander, "Ugh, I need to go"

"Be careful," Arcee told him as she held his hand.

"You too"

With a sigh she watched him leave, her spark breaking all over again. True she could be with him but how could she if there was going to be a war?

"You two had came to liking each other already it seems"

Arcee did her best to hide her blush, "Well, he's a really nice mech."

"How long has it been going on?"

"Since the day after he took this job the first time," she admitted.

"So you were having a love thing going on with him when you were set to mate with Megatronus"

Arcee nodded.

"Well seeing as I was proven to be wrong about Megatronus I can't be upset with you. Do you wish to mate with Wheeljack?"

"I love him Dad," she replied softly with a smile, "Yes, I would gladly take Wheeljack as my mate."

Halogen smiled at her, "Ok. I'm gonna break off the arrangements with Megatronus and you can mate with Wheeljack. You have the same look on your face your mother had when she fell in love with me and I asked her to be my mate"

With a wide smile she hugged him, being mindful of his wounds, "Thank you dad."

"You're welcome sweetie"

"Now please, get some rest," she insisted as she let him go.

"Okay, okay" he said as he closed his optics.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Arcee"

* * *

"Hey Bulk, you got any idea of what's going on?" Wheeljack asked as he walked back into the base.

"You didn't hear? The council was attacked" Bulkhead replied.

"He's off in his dream world with Arcee he can't know what's going on in the real world" Rodobuster put in.

Wheeljack rolled his optics, "I heard about the council, it's all over the news. Plus Arcee's dad is on the council."

"How is he?" Bulkhead asked.

"The doc said that he'll be alright with some rest."

"Did he say who did the attack?"

"It was Megatronus," Wheeljack spoke the mech's name with anger.

"Megatronus? Why?" Seaspray asked.

"Apparently the council pick somebody name Oron Pix or something like that. Megatronus got upset and started going crazy."

"Orion Pax? The council picked Orion Pax?" Kup came out of nowhere and said.

"Yeah. Do you know of this mech Kup?"

"When your as old as I am and you been around as much as I have you get to know pretty much every bot on the planet. I've met Orion Pax before and he's a really nice mech"

"Any idea why the council might have picked him instead of Megatronus?" Seaspray asked.

"Probably cause he had a better outlook on things than Megatronus did" Wheeljack replied.

"How did Megatrounus see things?"

"He thought forcefulness was the way to go to keep every bot of Cybertron in check"

"Wow."

"I know right"

"What made him think that was a good idea?" Rodobuster asked.

"Not sure"

"Anyone know where the boss bot is?" Seaspray asked.

"He's at the council building for the military leaders meeting thing. He ordered me to bring you guys to the building" Kup explained.

"I hope the council members are going to be alright. I heard that two bots were offlined and the other's were severely injured," Bulkhead stated.

"That's what the news bots are saying" Wheeljack put in.

"You youngins coming?" Kup spoke up as he was heading out, "It's sad I'm the old one and I move faster than you guys"

"We're coming," Seaspray grumbled as he and his fellow Wreckers followed after Kup.

They head out and soon arrive at the council building. They go on in and see the military leaders all in the meeting with the rest of the "up coming warriors" like themselves standing in the back, "We can not allow another war to start up. My foretelling sights tells me something horrible will happen if another war starts up" an old mech with a long metallic beard said.

"So he's a fortune teller?" Rodobuster asked in a whisper to Kup.

"That's Alpha Trion, he's part of a group of Cybertronians that can foretell the future" Kup whispered back.

"If he can foretell the future then why didn't he see this coming?" Seaspray muttered.

"In a way he did. Why you think we been gathering up young ones to train in fighting and battle tactics?"

Just after he finished speaking Alpha spoke up again, "But I know it's inevitable, I saw this coming and war following it, I just didn't know exactly who was gonna be the cause of it"

"Do you really think that Megatronus will start up the war?" one of the leaders asks.

"Given what has happened today he has already declared war," another leader spoke in anger, "We should never have trusted him in the first place, I mean two council members are dead because of him!"

"That's true, and I've received news that he is changing himself into a different mech as we speak, one that is fit for war"

"And how is he changing himself?"

"From what I understand he's changing his body form a bit"

"So what do we do? You saw the aftermath of what happened here, if he's changing his body into something more dangerous then more lives will be at stake," another bot spoke up in fear.

"That's why you all been training those soon to be warriors back there.." he started stating as he pointed at the bots standing in the back, "..preparing them for the case scenario of a war breaking out. You'll need to train them even more than ever. I understand Megatronus already has two mechs on his side supporting him, his fellow Gladiators Soundwave and Lugnut"

The soon to be warriors started whispering amongst themselves once they heard the names of the gladiators. The Wreckers were the only ones who stayed silent, they heard of Lugnut's fierce strength and Soundwave was famous for his strategies.

"He has a couple of the best fighting mechs on Cybertron on his side" one of the leaders spoke up.

"Don't underestimate the new recruiters, you never know what they're capable of when well trained" Alpha Trion speaks up.

"At least someone has some confidence in us," Rodobuster whispered.

"He's right, we just need to train our recruiters more harder" Leadfoot spoke up, "Alright we'll train harder and make sure we're ready" he then told Alpha Trion.

"So where's the new Prime?" one of the trainees asked.

They all turned to look at him, "He's gone to see Primus to get the matrix which will officially make him the Prime" Alpha Trion replied.

oOoOoOOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo

"Hold on, isn't this Primus like your god or something?" Miko asked.

"Yes?" Bulkhead replied trying to figure out what she's getting at.

Miko soon started shooting out questions, "What does Primus look like? How big is he? Does he like dune bashing?"

Bulkhead facepalms, "Miko"

"He's a big glowing orb" Optimus responded. Miko groaned in disappointment.

"I bet you a week of chores around the base that you will try not interrupting again," Jack challenged the girl.

"Huh?"

"You won't be able to last without asking a question or making a comment. At this rate it'll take Bulkhead all day to tell the story."

"Alright, your on. I won't interrupt again"

The two shook hands while Raf let out a sigh before turning to the Prime, "What was it like meeting Primus, Optimus?"

"As you humans would say it was awesome"

Everyone looked at Optimus, they didn't even thing that "Awesome" was in his vocabulary.

"What? I learn some things from you guys"

"Sorry, I don't think any of us expected you to say something like that," Jack replied.

"Anyways, lets move on with the story" Miko said anxious to hear the rest.

"Ok. Let me see..."

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	14. Chapter 14

The meeting ended and they all went their ways, the Wreckers headed back to base, "That was some meeting" Seaspray said.

"I'll say, this whole thing is making every bot paranoid," Rodobuster added.

"Yeah really"

"So does this mean Arcee's dad is calling off the thing with her and Megatronus?" Seaspray asked Wheeljack.

"I think so"

"That means you really have a chance with her!" he exclaimed with a wide grin.

"Yeah, so it does" just then Wheeljack got a ping on his comm and he answered it, but before he could say anything Arcee started speaking, "Wheeljack I got some great news"

"What is it?"

"Father said he's breaking off the arrangement with Megatronus and gave his permission for us to mate. He said I can mate with you if I want to"

Wheeljack felt his spark skip when he heard the news.

"Isn't that great Wheeljack?"

"Sorry I needed to take that in. You said your dad broke off the arrangement with Megatronus?"

"Yeah. Aren't you happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. I'm beyond happy."

"I love you Wheeljack"

"I love you too babe. How's your dad doing?"

"He'll live"

"I'm glad."

"Were you called cause of the attack?"

"Yes, the training is going to be kicked up a notch."

"Let me guess, preparing you for the war"

"Yeah."

"I see. So does this mean we won't be able to see each other all that much?"

"I'm afraid not, but I'll spend as much time with you as I can."

Arcee felt her spark sink, they're finally able to be together for real and they won't be able to all that much cause of everything that's happening, "Alright, good luck with the training"

"Thanks, you keep up with yours, who knows? It may come in handy one of these days. And I promise, I'll make the time to come see you babe," Wheeljack vowed with a heavy spark, "I love you 'Cee."

"I will. I love you too"

They hang up and Wheeljack goes to start the training, "You alright?" Bulkhead asked.

"Not really but I will be, I'll just have to find the time to see her."

Before Bulkhead could say anything Leadfoot interrupted, "Alright Wreckers you heard what Alpha Trion said, we must prepare for a war. There's no telling what Megatronus has planned but whatever it is we'll make sure we are ready for it"

"But that may not be anytime soon," Wheeljack grumbled.

He then felt something hit him on the back of his head, "Shush and pay attention" Kup came from behind him and said, "It's never too early to improve on your battle strategies and tactics"

Rubbing the back of his head Wheeljack glared at the older mech, letting out a sigh he did as he was told.

"And no glaring at your elders" Kup then said without turning around.

 _How the Pit did he know?_

"Thank you Kup" Leadfoot then said before he continued with his speech to lead to the training.

* * *

A couple days had passed and Arcee and Wheeljack hadn't seen each other in that time and was missing each other's company greatly. Arcee's father was starting to make a mends and getting better, he been spending more time with Arcee which she enjoys. One day Arcee was in the training room practicing her battle techniques when, "You need to raise your leg a little higher" a voice came from behind her. Arcee felt her body shiver as she slowly turned to see her father watching her.

"You ok?" he asked her after noticing her shaking.

"I'm fine. How long have you been standing there?"

"A few minutes"

"Oh. I know how you feel about me learning how to fight but I need to know how to protect myself dad."

"I know you do"

"You're not mad?"

"No. A war is coming and I won't let my daughter be defenseless. I was a fool set in my ways I see it all clearly now. Can you forgive your old mech for being so stubborn and so caught up in his own ways that he couldn't see how upset and miserable you were?"

"Of course I forgive you. You did what you thought was best for my well being," she replied with a soft chuckle.

Halogen went over and gave her a hug, "Thank you sweetie"

"You're welcome dad," she said as she returned his hug.

He then pulled back, "Lets get back to training, I'll help you"

"Alright, and thank you." she said while taking a few steps back to take her battle stance.

"Good stance. You've done this before haven't you?"

"Yes, Wheeljack had been teaching me," she replied with a sad smile.

"Has he? Well seems he been teaching you well. But why the sad smile?"

"I haven't seen him for a while and I know he's busy with his own training, preparing for the war and everything but I can't help but miss him."

"I know, it will hurt a bit but it'll all get better when you see him again"

"I know. Come on let's get back to training," she said with a smirk, "Give me your best shot."

"Oh your on" he said with a chuckle.

A few of the servants were watching from a safe distance, hoping that Halogen would be careful with his healing wounds.

"I'm glad the master has come around, he's happy and cheerful again"

"It has been a while, even Miss looks happy. For the most part," another servant added.

"Yeah, I hope Wheeljack can come around again she's so happy when he's around"

"Not to mention they look adorable together."

"I know, they really do"

"He must be busy with his own training."

"Yeah no doubt getting ready for the war that's starting up. Speaking of, have you guys seen the news?"

"Is it about the new Prime?"

"No. Megatronus has changed his name to Megatron and he's gathering together bots to build an army"

"Oh yeah I heard that, he's saying he'll get rid of the council all together and make Cybertron great again and other nonsense" another servant added in.

"He can't get rid of the council, they've always been there for Cybertron when the Original Thirteen died."

"I know but he has it out for them now since they refused to make him Prime. Also I heard that the new Prime, who is now known as Optimus Prime, is also gathering together bots and preparing to counter against Megatron"

"Ohh I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too, something horrible is gonna happen I just know it"

* * *

Wheeljack let out a tired sigh as he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, "They weren't kidding when they said that training was going to be kicked up a few notches."

"No they weren't" Bulkhead said trying to get air through his vents as well.

"Any news on the bucket head's movements?" Seaspray asked as he joined them for a short break.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack both started laughing, "I like that name. But why call him that?" Bulkhead stated and asked.

"Because his helm looks like a bucket now," Seaspray chuckled with a grin.

"I see" Bulkhead says as him and Wheeljack continues to laugh.

"Ok guys, you can take a break. Recharge, get some energon or whatever, but make sure you're back here in an hour," Leadfoot called to them.

"Yes sir!" they all responded.

"I'll see you guys later," Wheeljack smirked as he took off.

"I've never seen him move that fast before," Rodobuster spoke as he handed Bulkhead and Seaspray some energon.

"When you finally get a chance to see your femme after not seeing her for a couple of days you tend to move faster than you usually do" Bulkhead said with a chuckle.

"Then why can't he use that kind of speed during training," Kup asked as he took a seat beside them.

"Don't know" Bulkhead replied.

* * *

Once arriving to his destination Wheeljack took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He hoped that Arcee would forgive him for not being able to come by sooner.

A servant answers the door, "Wheeljack, come in. I know the lady will be so happy to see you"

"Thank you. How's Halogen doing?" he asked as he followed the servant.

"He's making a good recovery. Him and Arcee are in the training room"

"He is?"

"Yes" the servant replied as he went to the training room and showed Wheeljack Arcee and her father training together. Wheeljack looked and saw them, he was happy she was getting along with her father now. The servant then spoke up, "Miss, Wheeljack is here"

Halogen and Arcee stopped what they were doing and looked at Wheeljack, "I only have an hour before I have to get back," Wheeljack said. Arcee runs over to him and gives him a hug.

He wrapped his arms around her, "It's good to see you too," he smiled.

"We'll give you two some privacy" Halogen said as he walked out with the servant.

"I'm sorry I've been away for the past few days. Boss bot's been training us like crazy."

"I understand. At least your here now, even if it is for just an hour"

"Is there anything that you want to do?"

"Wanna get some energon?"

"Sure."

"Alright" she then takes his hand and they got to get some energon.

"When did you start training with your dad?" he asked as they took a seat once they got their energon.

"A couple days ago, I was training and he caught me but instead of getting mad he offered to train me, he said with a war coming he want me prepare, he won't let his daughter be defenseless. We actually been hanging out a lot lately and rebuilding our father/daughter bond"

"That's great that you two are spending more time together. I can see that you're getting closer. Sad that it's during an upcoming war."

"Yeah, that's not the only thing I'm sad about starting up during an upcoming war"

"I know, we'll figure something out," Wheeljack said as he placed his hand over hers.

"I hope so" she said as she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey come on, think positive. We'll get through this together," he assured her.

"Your right, I believe we will"

"That's the spirit. So you really want to be my mate?"

"Yeah, I do. You want to be mine?"

"Yes, I've always wanted you as my mate."

"Really?"

"Really really."

She smiled as she hugged him. Wheeljack hugged her back as he placed a kiss on the top of her helm.

"When all this is over the first thing we'll do is mate, I don't think I could handle it right now cause if you..." she then stopped herself not wanting to think about it.

"Arcee if you want to wait then I can wait. I don't want to go through that either."

"Thanks"

Wheeljack didn't say anything else, he just held her close, enjoying the limited amount of time he could spend with her.

It soon came time for him to leave and get back to base and training, "Make sure you come back the next time you have a break" Arcee said as she walked him outside.

"I will," he promised as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye"

"Bye."

Arcee watched Wheeljack leave, hoping that she will see him again soon.

"You'll see him again," Halogen spoke as he joined her. He hated seeing her this upset.

"I'm sure I will"

"Come, let's get back to our own training."

"Ok" she said as she went back in with him and they went back to their training.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	15. Chapter 15

Time passed on and things gotten worse for Cybertron, Megatron was gathering up forces into a great army while Optimus was doing the same, the war everybot feared would come has come. It gotten harder and harder for Wheeljack and Arcee to see each other, on their last meeting they made arrangements for her and her father to leave with Wheeljack and Arcee went to get her father ready while Wheeljack got ready himself, but things will change. Wheeljack has gotten his ship already which he named "The Jackhammer" and he is getting it ready for Arcee and her father when he gets the news, "Wreckers listen up!" Leadfoot the commander ordered. The Wreckers group had grown a bit since they first started out so Leadfoot has more to deal with. Everybot stopped what they were doing and listened, "We got orders from Prime himself to move. We're going to another part of Cybertron to help in the battle. So gear up we leave asap"

 _I just can't win,_ Wheeljack thought to himself as he let out a sigh. He was going to have to call Arcee to let her know the change of plans.

"Maybe you can sneak them on board your ship somehow or something"

"I don't think I can do that Bulk. I'm not going to put Halogen and Arcee in danger if there's going to be a battle," Wheeljack replied as he set down a crate.

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"Call her and hope that she'll understand the situation."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo

"Bulkhead, you ok?" Ratchet asked, "You stopped talking and looking off at nothing"

"Oh, sorry I was just thinking over some things," the wrecker sighed.

"Ok..."

::Did Wheeljack ever call Arcee?:: Bumblebee beeped.

"He tried to but couldn't get through for some reason"

"Why not?" Jack asked with concern.

"I'm not sure. All I know from that point is that we left to go where prime sent us and that was it, I know nothing of what happened to Arcee after that, just that she became a soldier seeing as we're now on the same team together"

"I wonder what had happened," Raf spoke softly as he tried to think.

"Did they ever see each other again?" Miko asked.

"I can tell you exactly what happened" a voice came out from behind them all. They all looked and saw Arcee walking into the room.

"Are you sure Arcee?" Optimus asked gently.

"I'm sure, since Bulkhead already told the most part I may as well tell the rest" she said as calmly as she could as she went to sit down with them.

"Why couldn't Wheeljack get in touch with you?" Jack asked.

"A device was set off in my area which disrupted all communications and caused what you humans would call a black out, our comms wouldn't work so we couldn't get any calls or call out. I had just gotten home and was talking to dad, telling him of the plan about us leaving with Wheeljack when everything just went out"

oOOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOoOoOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOo

Arcee froze in place when the lights has gone out, she had tried calling Wheeljack but all she could get was static. After trying again a few more times with the same result she realized that something didn't feel right, "Dad do you have any idea of what's going on?"

"Seems the Decepticons have taken out our power source and communications"

Hearing a knock at the door one of the servants went to open it thinking that a neighbor might have come by to ask what was going on. Once they opened the door they were met with the end of a gun, the bot held a finger to their lips signaling for the servant to be quiet with a smile.

Halogen looked out and saw a group of Decepticons surrounding the house. Then he saw two more fly in and land, Soundwave and Megatron, "Scrap Megatron is here" Halogen said as he turned to Arcee, "Need to get you out of here cause he's coming for you"

"I'm not leaving," she whispered, "I will not let him take you or me."

"Yes you are, I'll distract them and you get out and get to Wheeljack"

"No dad I'm not leaving you by yourself with him, he nearly killed you last time," she argued as a servant ran towards them.

"Sir they're inside."

"Alright, take Arcee and get her out of here" he tells the servant before turning to Arcee again, "Do not argue with me, get going"

Closing her optics in frustration she gave him a quick hug, "You better find us," she told him as she left with the servant. Arcee ran out with the servant but after hearing Megatron entering she stopped and crouched behind a door and peered through the crack to look at Megatron as she was curious as to what he looked like now. Her optics widened in fear and shock when she saw him, the spikes on his shoulders, the sharp teeth and claw like fingers, he looked just terrifying. She watched as he approached her father, "Where is your daughter?" Megatron asked Halogen.

"Not here Megatron. I see you're showing your true self with this new change," Halogen growled, standing tall.

"Did you forget about our agreement?"

"I called it off. I would never allow my daughter to become mates with someone like you."

Megatron was filled with anger and hit Halogen knocking him down then kicked him, sending him into a wall. Megatron then looked at his soldiers that were with him, "Split up and find the femme and do not harm her, she is to become my mate, harm her and you will answer to me!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" with that they all split up and searched the house. Halogen coughed as he tried to get air through his vents, "It will take a lot more than that to keep me down Megatron."

"Oh really?" Megatron asked sarcastic like as he pointed his arm cannon at him. Arcee watched in horror and spark ache as Megatron shot her father right in the spark chamber, then watched as his body fell to the ground, offlining. She covered her mouth to hide her scream so Megatron couldn't hear her, as tears started streaming down her cheeks, "Miss you need to get out of here now" the servant said trying to pull her up and get her to leave.

She couldn't move, her body was frozen in place, _Dad!_

"You need to get to Wheeljack and get away. Lets go before they spot you"

Tearing her optics away from her father she quickly and as quietly as possible made her way out of the house, _I'll come back for you. I promise._

They get outside the house and see more cons walking around, "We'll distract them while you escape" one servant said.

"Please be careful," she begged them.

"We'll try" the servants said as they went to distranct the cons. Arcee managed to get around all the cons with the distraction, but on her way she heard shooting and stuff and when she looked back she saw all the servants getting killed. Her spark broke even more, first her father now her servants that she came to see as family. All she has now is Wheeljack, _I need to find Wheeljack_ she tells herself as she pushes herself to move on. She felt like this was all her fault, it was her that Megatron wanted. However, she wasn't going to let her father's nor the servant's deaths be in vain. She _had_ to make it to Wheeljack. She headed over to the Wreckers base. She could hear gun firing in the distance and bombs were exploding all around. She heard cries from soldiers that had been hit and wounded, which echoed through her processor, but she stayed focused on getting to Wheeljack. After some time she finally made it to the Wrecker's base. She goes in to look for Wheeljack but sees him nowhere, in fact she finds the place abandoned already, all the Wreckers had already left, "What? Wheeljack said he would take me with him and he just left without me" she said as she felt her spark breaking even more. She started to feel betrayed, like she been lied to all this time. She goes out to find a place where she'll be safe, but as soon as she leaves the base a bomb hits the place and she is knocked out.

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	16. Chapter 16

"But he didn't leave you behind on purpose, he tried to call you," Miko spoke up, she felt awful for the femme.

"I know that now. I heard Bulkhead mentioning it"

"What happened once you came to?" Raf wondered, he was curious to hear more of the story.

"I woke up in a place I didn't expect to be in"

oOooOOoOoOoooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arcee awoke with a splitting processor ache, holding her helm she opened her optics to see where she was, "Where am I?"

A mech she never seen before came up to her, "Ah good your awake. How you feeling?"

Backing up towards the wall Arcee glared at the mech unsure if he was a friend or a foe.

"Easy, you have nothing to worry about. Your at an Autobot military sight, we found you knocked out on the ground and once we were sure you were still alive we brought you here"

With a deep shuddering breath she remembered everything that had happened. Her family was gone and Wheeljack had left her. She balled her hands into fists and moved them a certain way and suddenly blades came out, "What in the name of-What is this?!"

"Your blades, you're also equipped with guns"

"Since when was I able to do this?" she asked as she examined the blades.

"Since we put them in. You're gonna become a soldier, you'll be trained in fighting and stealth"

Glaring at the mech she tried to figure out how to make the blades to go away.

"You'll also be taught how to use your weapons, and stop glaring at me I'm not the enemy"

"You put weapons in my body how did you think I was going to react? But at least I'll be able to actually protect myself instead of-" she fell silent as she remembered her father and the servants that gave their lives to help her escape.

"Yeah, now you'll be able to fend for yourself"

"How long was I out?"

"About a week"

"A week?" she echoed in disbelief.

"Yep"

Letting out a sigh she looked to the mech, "When do I start training?"

"As soon as your fit"

"Alright, thanks for helping me. I'm Arcee."

"I'm Grapple and it's no problem"

"Has anyone found my father's body?" she asked softly.

Grapple got a sad look on his faceplate, "Yeah we found his body. Do you want to see him?"

Arcee hugged herself, a part of her wanted to see him but she didn't want her last memory of him to be him getting shot. Slowly she nodded.

"Alright, we thought you may. We were preparing to weld him down but we thought you may want to say your last farewell to him first"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Carefully getting up Arcee followed Grapple to see her father for the last time.

oOoOOOOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So I went to see my father for one last time then I soon got to my training" Arcee said to the others to end off the story. The others stayed silent with heavy hearts and sparks. Jack slowly approached his guardian, placing his hand in hers, "I'm really sorry for what happened to your dad Arcee," he whispered.

Arcee smiled down at him, "I know. But I've had some good times since, I met Tailgate during a training session and got a partner, then Cliffjumper and now I'm apart of team Prime and have a great friend like you"

Jack returned her smile, glad that Arcee was able to find some happiness in her life again.

"It's time to get you kids home" Arcee then said as she stood up.

"Hopefully we can meet Wheeljack soon, maybe we can get you two back together," Miko spoke up as the guardians transformed.

"Maybe" _Though I doubt the feelings will still be there after all these years_

Once the kids were safely escorted home the Autobots had all gone into recharge, except for Arcee. Hearing Bulkhead telling Wheeljack's and her story made her remember what her life was like, and her father. She still missed him, as well as her servants that have bravely given their lives to save her.

She wasn't that weak femme anymore, she was stronger now, and she wasn't alone anymore. However the story also made her think of the spark ache Wheeljack had left. Why didn't he stay and wait for her, or at least try to contact her?

"Arcee?"

Looking up she saw Bulkhead, "Hey, can't sleep?"

"Not really. You ok?"

"I will be," she replied softly with a sigh as she slowly slid to the floor.

"Arcee, Wheeljack really was trying to contact you but couldn't get through"

"Then why didn't he wait for me?"

"He wanted to but he had to follow commands from our commander. We got orders to go to another side of Cybertron and we had to leave quickly"

"Did he even try to contact me?"

"Aren't you listening to anything I'm saying Arcee?"

"I did and I was out for a week Bulkhead. Did he try after that?"

"He tried a few times but got nothing. He was mostly busy trying to stay alive and keep his friends alive, Rodobuster, Springload and Kup were all killed so he was suffering from grief from their loss as well as others he met on the way. But he never forgot about you, he thought about you all the time and been longing to be with you again. We heard about Halogen and you won't believe how spark broken he felt to hear it, how much he wanted to see you again and comfort you"

Looking at Bulkhead she felt her optic's sting and her spark breaking, Wheeljack was in the same situation as she was. Staying alive and trying to keep other's safe, they lost comrades and felt so much spark break, "I missed him Bulk, and now that he's so close... I'm a little nervous about seeing him again after so long."

"I know you are and I'm sure he's nervous too"

"We should get some recharge," she replied with a smile, "We have company coming tomorrow."

"Your right. Night Arcee" Bulkhead said as he headed to his room. Heading back to her own room Arcee started thinking about the next day. With a smile she slipped into recharge.

The next morning they all woke up and got ready for Wheeljack's arrival. Later that afternoon the kids had arrived from school, Miko was running all around the base looking for the newcomer, "Wheeljack isn't here yet," she stated with disappointment.

"Not yet Miko but he'll be here"

"Aww, I even managed not to get into trouble today just so I could meet him," she whined.

"She should try that every day," Jack whispered to Raf.

"He'll be here Miko don't worry, you'll still get to meet him"

"Got any ideas of when he might get here?" she asked with excitement.

"No I don't, he just said he'll be here today"

"How's Arcee doing?" Jack was worried for the femme and he wished there was something that he could do to help.

"I can hear you, and I'm doing as good as can be" Arcee responded.

"Oh, sorry," Jack chuckled nervously as he tried to hide his flushed face.

"Don't worry about it"

She didn't want to admit it but she was beyond nervous about seeing Wheeljack again. Would he still be the same mech she had known back then or had the war changed him to someone she wouldn't recognize?

"He's coming in" Ratchet spoke up.

Arcee stiffened a little and took a deep breath to try to calm herself. She then looked at the monitors again and saw some cons gaining on him, "He's got bogeys on his tail"

"Open the groundbridge," Bulkhead ordered.

"I'll prepare med-bay," Ratchet replied, ignoring Bulkhead's attitude, "Who for, the Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about," the wrecker chuckled as he, Bumblebee and Arcee took off. The three go through in time to see Wheeljack take out the last Vehicon.

"You missed one," Arcee smirked.

Wheeljack casually shot the remaining one without even looking over as he walked towards the three.

"I taught him that," Bulkhead chuckled.

"If this is all you got then this planet is in big trouble" Wheeljack then teased. Bulkhead ran over to Wheeljack lifting him up off the ground with a bear hug. Arcee looked on with a smile, happy that the two was reunited once again. The four then quickly made their way back to the base. Now that he was here Arcee wasn't sure of what to say to him.

"Wheeljack I want you to meet my other best friend, Miko" Bulkhead said introducing Miko.

"Hiya," the girl greeted.

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" Wheeljack asked her.

"I try, but trouble always ends up finding us."

"I think we'll get along just fine"

A moment later Optimus came in, "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege."

"Likewise soldier. We heard a great deal about you"

"All good things I hope."

"Bulkhead told us about your past with Arcee. Now that your here are you gonna talk with her and start things back up again?" Miko stated and asked excitedly.

"Uhh, sure," Wheeljack replied with uncertainty, _I don't remember Lord Starscream or Soundwave mentioning that Wheeljack knew this femme. I'll have to play along as best as I can._

"What are you waiting for? Go talk to her and get her back" Bulkhead said as he nudged him towards Arcee.

"Um..Hi," he greeted, he still wasn't sure of what to do.

"Hi.."

"I guess they've been away from each other for so long that they forgot how to talk to each other," Miko Whispered to Bulkhead.

"Probably. But then this is their first time seeing each other again after millions of years, especially since Wheeljack left the way he did"

Wheeljack, a.k.a Makeshift, looked over Arcee, _How on Cybertron did that Wrecker score a babe like her?_

"What do you say we head somewhere a little more private so we can talk?" he asked her as he wiggled his brows.

"Sure" she replied as she walked off to lead him to a place where they can be alone.

"So, how've you been?"

"How you think I been?" Arcee snapped.

Wheelshift flinched at her question, "What did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did! Did you honestly think I wouldn't be upset with you for doing that?"

 _What in the Pit did he do?!_

"Do you really not remember?"

"It has been a long time Arcee."

"You don't seem like the mech that would forget something, especially something like that no matter how long it's been"

Wheelshift suddenly remembered that Halogen was Arcee's father, _Maybe she's referring to that?_ "You're right. I'm sorry for what happened to Halogen," he spoke sincerely.

"What? I'm not referring to that, I'm talking about how you left me when you were supposed to wait for me so I could go with you"

"Ohh," _I don't know what to do!_

Arcee let out a sigh, "But Bulkhead told me you did try to contact me, but there's still the fact that you didn't try to contact me even further and come look for me after all that"

"I'm sorry, I was a little busy at staying alive with my fellow Wreckers. I'm sure you were doing the same thing," he replied as he hesitantly placed a hand on her cheek, _Lord Megatron please forgive me._

She didn't say another word and leaned in to kiss him. Wheelshift quickly took a step back, "Uhh, what's that Bulk? Coming," the mech took off to get some distance between him and Megatron's femme.

"Seriously?" _This isn't Wheeljack_ Arcee then narrowed her optics. If this guy wasn't Wheeljack then where was he? She was going to keep a close eye on this imposter.

* * *

Wheeljack was hanging from the ceiling in chains made up of electricity in a room on the Nemises when Starscream and Soundwave walk in, "Our inside man is already inside," Starscream smirked as he stood in front of the white mech.

"Tell Megatron he's fragged in the head if he thinks Bulkhead won't sniff out an imposter" _Arcee as well, she'll know that's not really me_

"Hasn't anyone told you?" Starscream chuckled, " _I_ lead the Decepticons now."

"You? Ha"

"You will take me seriously," he screeched as he raised his claws to end the mech's life. But Soundwave grabbed his arm before he could, "Yes, you're right, he may still be of use to us," Starscream growled.

Starscream finished saying what he had to and left. Wheeljack hung there thinking about Bulkhead and Arcee, mostly Arcee, _I need to get free and stop them, I can't let Arcee down and I won't let the con scums get in my way of reuniting with her_

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	17. Chapter 17

Back at the base Wheelshift and Bulkhead were playing some Lob ball while Arcee and Jack were watching them, Miko was currently playing her guitar.

"You alright Arcee?" Jack asked her out of concern.

"I'm alright," she assured him as she kept an eye on the Wheeljack look-a-like.

Later Arcee pulled Bulkhead to the side, "Bulkhead I don't think this is really Wheeljack"

"What are you talking about Arcee? Of course it's Wheeljack."

"Something was off about him while we were talking, he acted like he didn't know what he did back then and he claims he forgot, and the way he pulled away from me when I tried to kiss him.. I can tell it's not Wheeljack"

"He pulled away? Wheeljack would never do something like that especially when it's you. I'll keep an eye on him as well."

"Exactly"

"Let's head back before he suspects something."

With a nod she started heading back.

Miko had just gotten back from showing "Wheeljack" a tour of the base, she was going to show him outside for a while before Bulkhead told Wheelshift to tell the story of Darkmount Pass.

* * *

Meanwhile Wheeljack took down the Vehicon that was guarding him and got freed, he then went up top to stop Starscream's army.

"Can't you see you're vastly outnumbered?" Starscream asked, he was shocked to think that someone would be dumb enough to even try to take out his army.

"I see fellas who would vastly enjoy me pounding some dents into you" Wheeljack said as he walked towards them folding up his knuckles to prepare for a fight. With a growl Starscream ordered his army to attack. Wheeljack brought out his swords and he got ready to counter attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Wheelshift had just finished telling the story however there was a flaw in it, "I wasn't there," Bulkhead growled. Wheelshift looked shocked that he actually got a detail wrong and exposed himself.

"Tell us where the real Wheeljack is," Arcee demanded as she transformed her hand into her blaster, aiming at him.

Makeshift quickly grabbed Miko and went to the other side where the groundbridge controls are, "Your a smart femme, I see why both the Wrecker and Lord Megatron are into you. I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of your Wheeljack"

"Leave the girl out of this," Bulkhead growled worried for Miko's safety.

"If you Cons touch him I will hunt you down," the femme snarled.

"Just try" Makeshift said to Arcee with a smirk as he opened up the groundbridge. As he was backing away Makeshift felt something hit him in the back causing him to loose his grip on the girl. Miko went flying through the air but Bulkhead caught her before she hit the floor. The kids looked at Wheeljack then watched in awe as he got into a sword fight with his "clone".

 _Come on Wheeljack you can beat this guy,_ Arcee thought as the two continued the fight.

Didn't take long and Wheeljack defeated him, "That's my Jacky" Bulkhead chuckled.

"You, open the ground bridge. It's time to take out the trash," Wheeljack growled.

"Allow me buddy" Bulkhead said.

Once the groundbridge was open Bulkhead tossed Makeshift into it, making him crash into several Vehicons.

Wheeljack stood next to Arcee and watched Bulkhead throw out the imposter like trash. He was scared and nervous, he didn't know what to say to her. He then went over to Bulkhead, "Nice lob" he complimented.

Bulkhead looked at Wheeljack for a moment before nudging Wheeljack closer to Arcee, "I know a lot of time has passed but you _need_ to talk to her. She's nervous too," he explained.

"I don't know Bulk"

"Come on, if anything I think she vented some of her frustration on the other guy."

Wheeljack took a deep breath then went over to Arcee, "Can we perhaps go to the Jackhammer to talk in private?"

"Sure."

Wheeljack lead her to the ship, "Want some energon?" he asked her once they were on the Jackhammer.

"I'm ok, thanks."

"Alright. Uh, I'm sorry I left the way I did, I tried to call you but I couldn't get through and I wanted to wait for you but we had to leave. I'm so sorry"

"I know, and I'm sorry for what happened to Rodobuster, Springload and Kup."

"Yeah. Sorry for what happened to your father and servants. You have no idea how hurt I felt when I heard and how much I wanted to find you. I looked for you but I couldn't find you anywhere, I soon came to the conclusion that all I could do was wait until we run into each other again and finally after a millennia we have"

Unable to hold it back anymore Arcee ran up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Finally after a millennia she was able to see him again, to feel him again. She could feel tears escaping through her closed optics but she didn't care, "I missed you Wheeljack. You have no idea how much I wanted to see you again," she choked.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, it felt so good to hold her in his arms again, "I missed you too. I been longing for this day ever since we got separated"

"I saw him," she whispered, "I saw Megatron shoot my dad in the spark."

Wheeljack tightened his hold on her a bit, "I'm sorry you had to witness it"

"Then don't blame yourself for what happened. I thought there was something that I could have done for a long time, but I found some time ago that there was nothing I could have done. There were 'Cons closing in and if I had stayed I would be with Megatron."

"I don't blame myself I blame Megatron. But you are right there was nothing you could have done, if you had stayed you would be Megatron's mate right now and a part of the Decepticons"

"Well Megatron's gone so we don't have to think about him anymore."

"Yeah. I still love you Arcee, with all my spark"

"I love you too Wheeljack. I'll love you for a millennia and more."

"Same" he said as he lifted her head so she was looking into his optics then he leaned in and kissed her. She gladly returned his kiss as she caressed his cheek.

They kissed for a moment then he pulled back, "Arcee just to let you know I'm not staying, I'm leaving once my ship is fully repaired. But you can come with me if you like"

"As much as I want to Wheeljack, I can't leave. This team that I'm with now, it's become a family. I can't leave them behind, I can't leave Jack," she explained with hurt optics, "I wish you would stay."

"I understand. I wish I could but I need to see if I can find any of our comrades, see who is left. But I will return, I promise I will"

"You better, if not then I'll come looking for you," she teased with a smile, "And I hope you can find the others."

Wheeljack laughed, "I wouldn't want you on my aft. I heard stories about your tactics on the battlefield, your no longer a defenseless femme who needs protection, your a warrior that can really kick some aft, I'm proud. I knew those fighting lessons would come in handy"

"And thank you for those lessons."

"No problem" he said as he kissed her again, this time deep and passionately. Moaning softly into the kiss she pressed their bodies close. Wheeljack picked her up and gently laid her down on the floor.

Slowly breaking from the kiss she trailed a finger over his scarred lip, "How did these happen?"

"Was fighting an Insecticon and it slashed my faceplate, was able to repair it all but that area, was too deep"

"I'm sorry that happened, but I think it makes you look more attractive."

"Oh really?" he asked with a smirk.

"Really, really," she chuckled. He chuckled as he got back to kissing her.

* * *

Bulkhead was watching the kids play their video games when Miko turned to him, "Darn, Wheeljack and Arcee been gone for quite a while" she said.

"It's been a long time since they've seen each other. They're probably...catching up," Bulkhead replied.

"Yeah that's true. So are you happy to see him again?"

"You know I am, I can't wait to throw the ol' lob ball with him again."

"I bet. Wonder if he's gonna stay for good"

"I'm not entirely sure, he never really stays. But he always comes back."

"Well you'd think he'll stay for Arcee" Miko states.

"I don't know if he will. A part of me hopes that he will."

"Guess we'll find out when he returns"

 _TO BE CONTINUED..._


	18. Chapter 18

Arcee watched Wheeljack while he slept, slowly she placed a hand on his cheek. Hoping that soon the war would be over then they could finally be together. Wheeljack woke up to the feeling of her caress and smiled at her, "Hey"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Kind of, but it's ok"

"Last night was amazing," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes it was. Been a while since we did that. Out of curiosity, have you been with any other mech?"

"There were two mechs that I had as partners but that's all they were, nothing more."

"Ok. So you been waiting for me?"

"I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the galaxy."

"Same. I ran into a few femmes here and there while I was out on missions and such and some were attracted to me and wanted me to be with them but I always refused, I wouldn't take any femme cause all I could think of was you. Your the only one I want"

"Can't say I blame them, you are really attractive," she smirked.

"Thank you, I'll take that compliment from you"

Arcee chuckled, "You're welcome. How long until the Jackhammer's fixed?"

"Are you trying to push me out?"

"No, I'm just wondering. It feels like we're in the past again. I mean, we have a limited amount of time," she explained with a sad look.

"Hey, hey I was just teasing. It's gonna be ok, we'll get together one of these days with no time limits and we'll be together for good"

Sitting up she let out a heavy sigh, "I almost kissed him, your copy, whoever he was."

Wheeljack sat up as well, "You did?"

"I thought it was you, and he pulled away before I could kiss him. That's when I knew that he wasn't you."

"At least you was able to see the truth"

"Yes and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"When I saw that you were gone I was really upset with you. I thought you had just left without thinking about us. But when I heard Bulkhead telling the others our story, it made me realize that I was wrong. I felt like I should apologize for it."

"You have nothing to apologize for, you had every right to be upset with me. But now all I want to do is put that all in the past, just put it behind us and let us start a new"

"I was hoping we could do just that. Want me to show you around?"

"Sure"

"We'll have to find a vehicle mode for you first. We should have something that'll suit you."

"Ok. What you got?"

"There's a large variety of Sports cars," she replied as she started to put her armor back on.

"Ok" he said as he put his armor on as well.

The two head back to the base, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were watching the kids playing their video games. Bulkhead looks and sees them walking in, "Hey you two, welcome back"

"Hey Bulk, how's one of my best buds?" Wheeljack asked as he playfully nudged Bulkhead's arm.

"Good. Wanna play some lob ball?"

"If you two are going to be tossing that thing around then you can go outside," Ratchet huffed as he worked on the ground bridge, "That fake may as well have broken this thing."

Arcee sees Wheeljack being hesitant so she decides to speak up, "Go on and play some lob ball, after all I'm not the only one that missed you and is happy you're here. I'll show you around later"

"I'll owe you a drive. See you in a bit," he smiled at her.

"Ok, have fun"

"I will, you want to come watch kid?" he asked Miko.

"You bet I do," she grinned with excitement, "You guys coming?" she invited Jack and Raf.

"No we'll finish our game" Jack replied.

The three go outside to play lob ball, "So how was the catching up? Are you guys back together now?" Miko asked.

"We are, in a way," Wheeljack replied as he thought of how to explain the situation.

"In a way?"

"I'm heading out once the Jackhammer's fixed. I gotta see if I can find any of the other Wreckers out there."

"Awe your leaving?"

"'Fraid so kiddo. But I'll be back before you know it."

"You better cause I don't want to see Arcee going off the hinges cause you never returned"

"Don't worry, if I don't come back then she'll be after me. From what I've heard I don't want her on my tail pipe."

"Good"

"Ok kids you may want to get to a safe spot. Don't want you to get hurt," Bulkhead told them as he got ready to throw the lob ball.

Miko laughed, "It's funny when you talk like there are more than one of us here"

"Wait, I thought Jack and Raf were right behind you."

"No they decided to stay back and continue their game"

"Ahh, well then you go and get to a safe distance."

"Will do" she says as she gets herself to a safe distance from them.

"Ok, you ready Jakie?" Bulkhead called.

"Ready whenever you are" he replied as he got into position to catch the ball. With a chuckle Bulkhead threw the ball. Wheeljack caught it then threw it back. The game went on for a little while then it came time to stop so Wheeljack can go on the drive with Arcee. They go back inside and he looks for her, "If your looking for Arcee she's not here" Ratchet told him.

"Where is she?"

"Scouting with Bumblebee, should be back shortly"

Wheeljack nodded, "So how long have you guys been on this rock?"

"For about three years" Bulkhead replied.

"Is that how long the 'Cons have been here too?"

"No they left for a little while then came back"

"So what's the story with Megatron? Arcee told me that he went offline."

Bulkhead told him the story of what happened to Megatron.

"Eh it was bound to happen sometime, I'm just sorry that I wasn't there to see it. So Screamy's the new leader?"

"Yep"

"They must have been desperate, I would have thought that Soundwave would have taken over. He's got the intimidation down to a tee."

"Well it's Starscream"

Just then Arcee came onto the monitors, "Ratchet we need a bridge now"

Ratchet quickly opened the groundbridge, "Where's the fire?" Wheeljack asked. The bridge opened up and Arcee ran through with an injured Bumblebee.

Bulkhead rushed over to help Arcee with the young scout, "Bring him over to sick-bay," Ratchet ordered. They take him over to sick-bay and laid him down so Ratchet can check him over and Ratchet started to get to work on Bumblebee.

"What happened?" Optimus asked as he came into the room.

"A whole gang of cons just came out of nowhere"

"Will Bumblebee be alright?" Optimus asked in concern.

"Yes. It's nothing too serious" Ratchet replied.

"Thank goodness. Was this a patrol?" Bulkhead asked the femme.

"We were scouting for energon"

"I'm glad the kid's going to be ok," Wheeljack spoke up, he felt a little out of place.

"Ready to go for that drive?" Arcee asks him.

"Yes."

"Alright, lets go" she says as she transforms and drives out. Transforming Wheeljack followed after her.

"You alright?" Wheeljack asked Arcee as they were driving.

"I'm alright. How was your lob game?"

"It was good"

"Glad you had fun."

They continued driving and Arcee showed him around then they headed back. Soon the Jackhammer was fixed and Wheeljack was getting ready to leave.

"We're going to miss ya Jackie," Bulkhead spoke with sad optics.

"You better come back soon or you'll have me to deal with," Miko spoke up.

"I'll miss you guys too. Don't worry, I'll return"

"Be careful out there, and if you see Seaspray tell him I said hi," Arcee smiled.

"I will" Wheeljack said as he smiled back at her. He then grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. With a small yelp in surprise Arcee returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Wheeljack then pulled back breaking the kiss, "I'll see you when I return"

"Come back soon. You have my comm number?"

"Yeah I still got it"

"Call me whenever you can," she replied as she leaned in to kiss him again.

"I will" he said as he kisses her back. He then pulls back and heads to his ship and takes off.

Arcee kept watching him until the ship was out of sight, "You ok Arcee?" Bulkhead asked in concern.

"I will be"

 **THE END!**

* * *

This is the end of this book but there will be another book to continue this story. So thank you all for all your comments and everything, glad you liked the story and I hope you'll like the next book which follows this one.


End file.
